


THINGS MONEY CAN'T BUY

by bluehair



Series: Shopping [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive BDSM, Abusive Relationships, Aging, Aging is bad, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Parent/Child Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehair/pseuds/bluehair
Summary: So, because things just didn't seem ended with the last chapter in Don't Go Shopping, we have the sequel. Ta daaa!Please ignore the other story, What's a Lifetime Warranty, when reading this - that's an AU and has nothing to do with what will happen here.Also, the first idea when I started tinkering with this was to have a little PWP. You know, as a treat for all you lovely readers. Well. It decided it wanted plot. So... it is not porn without plot, it's porn with plot. Some deity help us.In any case, it starts roughly 2 years after the events in Don't Go Shopping ended.





	1. TURNING 21 IS A BIG DEAL

“So, what do you want for your birthday,” Thranduil asks, while they are having lunch.

Legolas pauses, puts the fork down and frowns.

“Already? Oh, it's almost March, you are right. I completely forgot.”

Thranduil smiles, sips his water, and then smirks.

“I was thinking you should do something new. I mean, 21 is a special number.”

“Oh, Thran, do I want to know?”

“Of course you do, my love. Let's see… what didn't we do by now?”

Legolas laughs out loud now. 

“You do keep a list, right?”

“Of course, how else could I stay organized,” his father quips. “We could take a trip to Galadriel's new resort…”

“We are quite busy these weeks, remember the merger?” Legolas reminds him, making him pout. Of course his lover is amused by this.

“We can… yes, I know!” Thranduil is jubilant, and knows he had just the right idea. But he has to think a little…

“Oh God, you want to surprise me,” Legolas moans, and Gods, that's such a good sound.

“Mmm, keep that up, my darling, we have half an hour on the way to the next meeting,” Thranduil purrs, and loves the gleam in Legolas' eyes.

“It's your turn to chose dessert,” the tease says. “So, chocolate cake or…”

“No cake today,” Thranduil growls. “You'll drink your dessert. And you'll be very careful not to spill.”

Legolas shivers, and then grins, moving his hand until it touches his chest, just like a feather. The tease then licks his lips and signals a waiter, asking for the check. 

They go to the limo and Legolas warns Bain not to leave for 5 minutes, and to buzz them when they arrive and allow them another 5. 

Before Thranduil has the time to chastise him, Legolas is throwing his clothes off, then kneels and bends his body, until his lips touch Thranduil's fine black leather shoe. 

“Please, master, I’ve been such a good boy,” he moans, “please, may I have dessert now?”

Thranduil shivers and his cock is trying to rip through his pants in 5 seconds flat. Legolas looks positively scrumptious like this, his back arched just right, his splendid ass just deviously turned upwards, and he burns to make it pink. 

“Please master, I beg of you, give me your sweet cream,” his shameless boy begs again, his hands going under his trouser leg, scratching at his calf. The wicked pink tongue lingers outside his mouth, and he knows what that does to Thranduil, how could he not?

“Undress me,” he commands. “No touching.”

Legolas is mightily efficient at that and takes care to put all the clothes on the front seats, so they have them ready for the meeting.

Thranduil sits and motions Legolas to kneel again.

“Touch the rings,” he says. “Very slowly.”

Legolas does, and his eyes light up so beautifully as he arches his chest towards Thranduil. His cock is hard too, of course it is, twitching when Thranduil moves his hand downwards and starts teasing the inside of his thigh. 

“What will you do for dessert,” he asks. “Would you remain hard if I ask it?”

“Yes master, anything you want,” Legolas breathes, still touching slowly, his cock twitching again when Thranduil's hand goes up, starting to tease his balls with the fingertips.

“Pull at them now,” he orders, and Legolas moans deep when obeying.

“Stop,” he says, and touches his own nipple rings, feeling the heat when he pulls, slow but decisive, enjoying so much the exquisite pleasure-pain. Having the damn piercings was one of the best decisions they made, for sure.

“Come here then,” he beckons the boy, and grabs his hair, pulling him slowly, oh so slowly, on his cock, until Legolas' lips reach his pelvis. He moans and keeps him there for a while, enjoying the wet heat, the velvety throat trying to relax against the invader. He lets go of the hair and Legolas goes up a little to breathe.

Thranduil bends and his hands catch his son's nipple rings, pulling him down with them. The thrum against his cock is exquisite, so he sets a nice, slow rhythm, pulling Legolas all the way down from them, loving the vibration of each moan, feeling it going up his spine. He's moaning too, but does not want to change the rhythm. He tortures both of them like that, he does not know for how long, until he can't take it anymore.

Pulling back a little, because his boy wanted to taste it, he comes on his tongue, and Legolas just swallows all, making pretty sucking noises.

Thranduil allows himself to slouch on the chair and pulls the boy in his lap, catching his breath.

“Enough dessert, little leaf?” he asks, drowsily.

“It was delicious!” Legolas purrs. “But I can always have some more!”

Thranduil laughs at that. Both of them are insatiable, he knows. But there's no time and, really, no need to torture Legolas right now. 

“I think I need dessert too,” he says, and of course Legolas is eager to give it to him. His son pushes him to lay on the bench and comes on top, putting his knees on each side of his head, allowing him the perfect view of the pert bottom. He loves feeling the soft, plump balls rubbing on his face, while the pink cock pushes slowly into his open mouth.

He relaxes to let him enter all the way, but it seems Legolas wants to tease, because he uses one hand to support himself on the chair back and pushes just one inch at a time, then pulls out, angling himself to jab at his throat but not enter it for now. 

“Can you breathe,” he asks, and when Thranduil confirms, he pushes fast and hard, hitting the back of his throat almost painfully, gasping because of course his cockhead is sensitive, making Thranduil gasp too, feeling used and just loving it.

He wonders if the boy will come like this to make him choke, and would like to beg for it, but can't speak like this, can only relax and take it. He realizes this will ruin his voice, and that adds to the pleasure, so he groans and enjoys it even more. Then Legolas changes the angle and starts going as deep in his throat as possible, making his eyes tear up, and he really tries not to choke on saliva now. He stays buried deep and very soon Thranduil indeed can't breathe. It's beyond beautiful and his throat constricts around the plump piece of meat and Legolas flicks his rings and pulls back to fill his mouth, growling, pinching his nipple over the ring, sending abrupt jolts of pleasure into his sated body.

He managed not to choke, but has to gulp air to recover, and knows he must look so well used, because he sees the greed in Legolas' eyes when he watches him, also trying to catch his breath.

Of course Bain buzzes them right then, so they have to get dressed and try to arrange their hair. Damn, it's a real mess.

“Thank you for dessert,” Thranduil rasps, and Legolas just whimpers.

“Tell me you have a cock cage hidden around here!”

This startles a laugh out of Thranduil.

“Why would you want a cock cage now?”

“Because I really shouldn't tent my pants listening to your voice for the next two hours.”

“Well, my dear, then you should do the talking. No pouting!”

*

When did the twins move to his house, Thranduil wonders, when they get home and the two are near the pool, trying to give each other a tonsillectomy. Legolas grins and brashly goes to pull at their hair, and yeah, they were so lost in it they haven't heard them arriving and are now sputtering and trying to get their breath back. Oh, and yes, there's that room they used more than once now, when they stayed overnight. Interesting.

“What are you two doing here?” he asks them, noticing they really are beyond enticing and watching keenly Legolas' face, wondering how he still feels about them.

“Sorry,” Elrohir says. “The girl has a fever, Eldarion is crying because his mother doesn't pay him enough attention because of it and father seems to find us beyond annoying.”

“And we really needed some time just for ourselves,” Elladan adds.

“Hmm, well if you want to stay at Greenwood Hotel,” he smirks, “I need your input on something.”

“Sure, we'd love to help. What's the issue?”

“Legolas, can you please find something to do elsewhere for half an hour? And not pester the boys after?”

That is one delicious pout right there, and of course he leaves with a glorious shimmy of his ass. Damn, that's hot.

The twins laugh and look at him expectantly.

“It's going to be his birthday soon,” he tells them, “and I have an idea for a gift, but want to make sure he will actually like it.”

“You could always ask,” Elladan smirks, “but I suppose you don't want that, don't you?”

“Well, not really. He does like surprises, even if now he will play the disgruntled one.”

“So you are willing to let him tan your hide for it?”

Thranduil mock growls at this, but it is pretty true that Legolas will find a delicious way to torture him for it, even if he does it for the boy's own good. 

“The idea is, from what I understand he never had a woman, right?”

“Not while you were separated, no, I'm sure you know better about the rest.”

“Yes, well, then. My question is, was he really not interested in that, or just, there was no opportunity?”

“I remember we did discuss it once,” Elrohir says, “I think he was interested, just, well, you know he wasn't all that looking for new people at that time, Thranduil. He was with us because he already trusted us, but was too unsure to try a stranger.”

“And he was adamant against a professional,” Elladan adds, “even one from Lothlorien, who would have been in no way coerced into it.”

“I see. Well, at least I know not to propose that, it's a start. And now, more recently, did he ever hint he liked somebody?”

“Thranduil, you do know he loves you completely?”

“Yes, I do, it's not about that! I was thinking to offer him a new experience for his birthday, and was wondering what type of woman he would appreciate for this. If he would appreciate it, something like that.”

“You've been really exclusive since you got back together, right?”

“Yes, at first it was really difficult to think I could share him, and well, then… I don't know, it just didn't happen. We do need more off time, yes, I know. Still, I don't want him to be stifled by this, and I think it's something he should know.”

“I'm afraid you'll have to speak with him about this, yeah, there were things like him appreciating something in a woman, but nothing too… well, clear in one direction – maybe a pair of eyes or a pair of legs or even a particular skin shade, but not a type.”

“Hm… no surprise then. I'll have to deal with that, I suppose.”

“Don't worry that much. He is happy.”

“I know. But I just want to make him even happier.”

“Can we watch the talk?” Elladan grins, making all of them laugh.

“I don't know, a show for a show?”

“We are always putting on a show here,” he pouts, positively melting against his brother again. “I haven't seen much appreciation for it.”

“Be glad I don't throw you out and leave you with no solution but getting your own place,” he smirks, “I think that show is just the rent.”

Of course this is a tease, it's good to see them and not feel that guilty for chaining Legolas to him, but then, it must work both ways, it's really not like they couldn't afford a place or a hotel room. Still, this could be an interesting conversation indeed.


	2. LEGOLAS' BIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive. Sort of well, too, just had way too much work to be able to write. No, I didn't abandon any of the stories - I even wrote snippets, just, as usual, not at the chapters needing publishing.

This is a bit strange now, Elrond sounded nervous on the phone, and wanting to meet at his office is frankly unusual. But it never helps to borrow trouble, the man will be here in less than an hour, so whatever it is, Thranduil will find out then. Plus, if he said it has nothing to do with health, at least he doesn't have to worry that somehow their last batch of tests showed anything weird – not that it should, since they did take care and they didn't play with anyone else. But of course there are always diseases that… OK, since that's clearly not the case, because Elrond is not one to lie about stuff like that, maybe he should think of something else.

Thranduil is a bit thirsty, too, so he gets up from his chair and ponders what to have. Damn it, his back is quite stiff, no matter how fancy or overpriced the chair, sitting too much in it is not good. Once again he promises himself to have a more stable training schedule – and knows that it's not quite the issue. He should actually listen and add more stretching stuff into his routine, although he was never a fun of yoga or similar. 

But when was it possible to do only what he wants, after all? Pouring some orange juice, because he can wait for Elrond for the alcohol, he sighs and tries to move a bit, relieve some of the tension. It's dark outside already, the galaxy of lights quite soothing for a few moments, while he savors the tart liquid. Still, he won't just look out the window the whole time, so he should decide what else he can solve until his friend arrives.

Well, he could recheck the damn Appendix D to the damn merger agreement, since it's still not as it should be, but they churned this so much already… No, better to look at the plans, yes, he could also show it to Elrond, something niggles at him there too, not that's he's clear on what. He should really decide on it, the new building is pretty much structurally finished and the contractors are kind of harried right now, yes. 

He's almost startled when Elrond gets in – not that he isn't the one who sent everybody home except security and said they should send the man right in. Damn it, he should really rest some more.

“Are those the plans for your new offices? How come you still haven't decided, shouldn't it have been ready by now?”

“Hello to you too, Elrond. Yes, they should have been ready quite some time ago, but it seems I had a hissy fit and had them replace the design team completely. And yes, it should have been ready, the guys actually doing the work need it to get to business.”

“Do I want to know why you had those people fired?”

“Because they were lazy and prejudiced and tried to pass it all as artistic mumbo-jumbo, that's why.”

“What, did you keep them discussing until 2 in the night?”

“Not even, although I was thinking it, after the first stupidities. Actually, Legolas said that was just boring and predictable and that we could just arrange all meetings to start at 3:45 AM.”

Elrond laughs, startled, and manages to seat himself, and Thranduil realizes he should offer the man that drink, after all, the story is longish.

“What in the world did they do, it's really not like Legolas to want to do such things to people.”

“While it is like me to have hissy fits? Yes, you're right. And no, it wasn't even some sex hint that brought it all about, although that was somehow in the middle at a certain point. Honestly, with all the press we had, I have no freaking clue how we ended up with the only team in the country who doesn't know I'm a shameless exhibitionist.”

“You should start at the beginning, I think,” his friend smiles, sipping his whiskey and sagging a bit on the chair. Is it just him or Elrond looks really tired?

“Well. The original idea was to have the top floor just for the top brass, and they came with this all glass design, which looks well and all, but would have led to a terrible waste of space and, especially, a glaring lack of convenience. I insisted on the fact that I do need my living space, besides the office, and since you know Eowyn and Faramir are very close to having their child, it seemed only logic they would need one too. Then, obviously, it would be very unfair for Erestor not to have one, since I demand so much and he's still only human and would need rest from time to time. And there has to be one for the visiting directors from abroad, logically. Plus, honestly I wanted glass walls that could change color and became opaque, for the offices, because privacy is important in certain discussions.”

“Yes, this sounds very common sense.”

“Yeah, but of course this was ruining the artistic vision, because sweeping grand spaces supposedly look different when there's acres of actual empty spaces and the designer doesn't have to deal with so many walls and mundane spaces like showers.”

“They actually said that?”

“They started with the issue of work/life balance, which really got me rolling my eyes, and with not pressing the employees too much. I do wonder how does he think people get to be VPs in big companies – probably there is some fairyland where that happens on a 9 to 4 schedule and I just didn't go there yet. They were quite insistent with it, and with demanding honestly inconvenient meeting hours, when I was totally jet lagged for a whole three months, you know, when I was half the time somewhere across the world, which I think got Legolas on their case. 

Actually, Erestor was too, because he had it even worse than me, what with his little side project in Brazil. Finally I got him to let just us deal with them, because you know him, he's always calm and all, but when he explodes, well.

Then, it was that I didn't give the other employees the same privileges. Like he ever saw a place where the CEO and VP have just the same perks as the secretary.”

“There are such places, indeed, Thranduil,” Elrond interrupts. “There's this little Indian lassi place Lindir managed to show me one day, the owner and his family are doing everything, so everyone has the same perks. But something tells me they would never afford a designer for the place.”

“Yes, well, of course there are small businesses where things are done quite differently, although with the level of regulation and taxation, I do wonder if many of the owners of such places are not way more underpaid than my employees. I mean, the worst was that obviously they had no clue what perks I do offer mine – not that I thought about that, but obviously Eowyn did, when she became pregnant and had to look for a good permanent nanny. I can actually brag we are one of the very few companies in the country who made a deal with a daycare chain and, lo and behold, this has supposedly increased regular employees interest in working for me and loyalty dramatically.”

“I think I heard something from Arwen regarding huge cost increases in this field, something about one of the charities raising funds and all. So it would really make sense for people to appreciate such a perk.”

“Well, the fact that I have such a damn big and productive company allowed me to do that, but I digress. So. Then, to top it all up, at another meeting the top idiot did say something about keeping it in one's pants at work, because that's the only reason one can have a bed in the building, all while ogling Legolas, who was passionately explaining something on the phone. At that, I did inform him that, in case I believed productivity would be improved by it, I would settle a mandatory hour per week where all the company could watch what I did in that bed.”

Elrond laughs so hard now, and yes, too bad he wasn't recording that meeting, because the damn moron's face was priceless.

“I am tempted to ask if you ever did something very creative in your apartment here,” he manages after a while. “Though if you phrased it like that, that's not the good answer.”

“Yes, it's good when people do use their brains,” Thranduil smiles and raises his own glass to his friend. “As I mentioned to him while he continued to be an idiot, I have no problem fucking my husband on live TV, if I feel like it, but of course, as a follow up, I started asking for a myriad extra child proof stuff for Eowyn's apartment. Including natural light, because obviously a small child needs it.”

“So this was the hissy fit?”

“They tried to give all kinds of stupid reasons why I shouldn't want such stuff, among which was budget.”

“Ouch, really they shouldn't have gone there!”

“Yes. So the real fit was that I was thoroughly fed up, so I just took up the phone, called the owner of the building and explained that I want a new team STAT or I will cancel the contract for all the 41 floors I'm leasing.”

“I do wonder why you keep leasing your offices, wouldn't it be better to own them, at this level?”

“No, not really. On the present market it would be a way bigger headache than I need. It's not the same as your clinic, a very specialized thing, offices are a different animal.”

“Well, you'd know, really. Actually, this is kind of what I wanted to talk about.”

“Office buildings?”

“No,” Elrond laughs, “I really don't need more offices. No, I wanted to talk about investments.”

“OK, shoot. What's the problem, are you OK?”

“Yes, yes, I'm fine, it's not… Well, it's true we had some issues, two settled law suits that dried quite a lot of resources, but in a way it's best. OK, yes, I should also start someplace, right?”

Thranduil nods, sipping his own whiskey while watching his friend straightening up in the chair and waiting for more data. He really didn't pay attention to much besides work, so he doesn't know exactly what is it with the lawsuits, he supposes he could find out more from Celeborn, if need be. 

“The thing is, I realize it's quite some time since I had enough time and energy to keep myself informed about everything needed to make good investments, and I doubt that will change. Arwen was a bit interested in this, but with at least two small children, again, that will just not happen very soon. Plus, somebody really has to deal with our house and everything, so it should be quite enough. My sons… well, besides their hobbies, they do a lot at the clinic, and still have a lot to learn about medicine, so they are out too.”

“And I imagine Aragorn and Lindir are not the wisest choices,” Thranduil smirks now.

“Aragorn is OK, for small things, and yes, Lindir worries way too much to be successful in finance. But I really want more. I mean, we are all fine and there are enough money to live well, and everyone can make money to pay the bills, but… Well, of course, I also know my in-laws would do anything so their grandchildren are fine. I just feel the need to stabilize things more and...”

“OK, really, Elrond, I am more interested in what you need me to do than in the why of it. Shall I understand you want my advice for this?”

“Yes, really. If I might be so bold… I would prefer to just give you the money and let you work your magic, if that's not too much to ask.”

“Since this is pretty much my job description, yes, sure. Do you have a specific field in mind, do you expect a certain return, how involved do you want to be in this?”

“As uninvolved as possible, I think. I'm serious, there's just not enough time to deal with everything well, so...”

“Yes, I do know how that feels. Honestly I was thinking, before you arrived, that I need, we need more time off and all. No, that doesn't mean you'd create more work for me, if you want just nice returns, I can think of a few places we needed more funds already, because the merger consumes quite an annoying level of resources, so I could thank you for the offer.”

“That's a relief. And we are also long overdue for a vacation. Ugh. There's always something to do, you know?”

“Yes, unfortunately I do. This damn merger annoys me very much at the moment, but it was needed, we needed their facilities too bad, although… I'm ranting, sorry.”

“I can rant right along, and I imagine it will be just as incomprehensible. What do you need from me, so we can settle this and maybe go have some dinner and talk about something else than work?”

“A clear sum would help, and Celeborn has our standard contract. Read it, tell me what you want to change, actually, tell him, and then we can start. It will even be refreshing not to worry at all about explaining the source of funds, too.”

“Yes, but I understand you managed quite well with the other funds, too. By the way, do you need me to call Fingon and tell him about this, so he doesn't think you'd lose time from what he needs you for?”

“No, no, I have free hand in this, completely. He's indeed happy with how things work, too, and squeaky clean funds, like yours, also help everything immensely. Probably he should call you and say thank you, too. And the connections did the trick for most of it, they helped us immensely. But yes, everything goes real good, the worst problem, as always, is finding qualified and loyal people. Which is why I would have gladly strangled the idiots for not taking into account the needs of my most important people.”

“That bad, really?”

“If Eowyn and Faramir would decide to leave all of a sudden, I’d be neck deep in shit, literally. He's so damn good at raising good managers that's unreal, and she is really great with creating a coherent strategy. I'm kind of worried what will happen in the next few months, but we'll manage somehow. And I do talk regularly with Fingon, because truth be told, we only managed to use about a third of the possibilities by now, it is all just too big to hurry.”

“OK, I'll send you everything by the end of the week. No real hurry, I just want to know this is done, put it out of my head. What do you feel about sushi?”

Looking closer, yes, his friend has some new lines around his eyes, some darker circles under them, too, and his skin looks tired, worn. Well, it is damn unfortunate that rest is so damn hard to find time for. Sushi sounds… OK, and he has no other idea, and maybe Legolas wanted… No, he should also spend time with his friend, for sure the boy can find something to amuse himself for a couple of hours.

*

Actually, last night Legolas had amused himself by sleeping, which was quite a smart decision, and this morning they were both very busy, so again there wasn't time to speak. His time management skills do need brushing up, damn it. Even if just to have more often quiet dinners with his few friends, like the last evening, because it is, indeed, good for his mind. 

But in the afternoon something tells him Elrond didn't sleep, because Celeborn calls to tell him the standard contract is signed already. Well. At least the lawyer can confirm that the lawsuits were not that bad – yes, financially, it was quite annoying, but that's it, some things are better settled than reaching court, and Thranduil promises himself to do everything to help his friend recover. It is a good idea to diversify, anyway, although it can also be such a big pain in the behind.

The access to ports and private railways helps several of the international companies they set during the last years, more than helps, it was mandatory, but he is not that good in that field – yes, he learned as much as possible, but he has to rely on others a lot more than he likes. Unfortunately, short of managing to add a hard drive to his brain and download lots of data at will, he's still human and, thus, limited. Fuck that.

And even the fact that he now needs this behemoth of an administration – seriously, they were totally fine when they only had 10 floors in a building, for fuck's sake, now they reached 41 and it's possible they'll need more in a few years, with the growth possibilities. Actually, he needs a very serious conversation with Fingon, because it would be so easy to overextend themselves, and that has a huge potential to crash and burn. Yes, better do that as soon as possible – and why does the man want them to meet in person to do it? Ugh, at least he's not summoned immediately, but this is one more thing to add to the already bulging agenda.

Eowyn looks so damn tired, too – she's tall and takes care of herself, but biology being what it is, things are still not that easy, and he'd really love to be able to relieve her of more tasks, it's just that they don't yet have somebody that good. Legolas learned a lot and he's very good at representing the company in person at many events, which for sure is now appreciated, since it's clear she finds standing pretty much annoying. But the boy has still a lot to learn at the strategy and coordination part, which is only natural, after all.

Yes, Eowyn has… 8 years already in the company? 9? Besides being actually trained for it and coming from a family who had a reasonably sized business, too, so it's really pointless to make such comparisons. Actually, it's not, because it shows him how intelligent the boy really is, and yes, fuck, Thranduil is beyond proud. And this is why he just kisses him hotly as soon as he enters the office, leaving him flustered and speechless, because obviously he didn't expect it. And, just as obvious, Eowyn rolls her eyes at him.

“Maybe you should have done that more often,” she laughs, “at least the damn designer would have gotten the picture.”

“Don't worry, the new one is way more… malleable. And not your worry, I said I'll deal with that and I am.”

“Yes, but the deadline...”

Legolas laughs now, shaking his head, and it's true, they are all workaholics. 

“You know,” his love starts, “I might say that maybe the best gift would be just resting, for everyone, what do you say, Thran?”

“I say I'm not that ancient,” he huffs, “and I promise to talk about it tonight, OK?”

The boy shrugs and checks his phone, mumbling something about needing quiet and leaving them alone, probably to speak to someone.

“I still have a feeling something is missing,” he tells Eowyn, “and it would be really annoying to have to make changes after we move everything, but if neither of you have any new request, I think I'll give them the go ahead.”

“I imagine I will have lots of new ideas, but that will happen after I lose the melon in my front pocket,” she jokes, and what else can be said? 

Nothing, they just get down to business, and soon Legolas leaves, because he needs to meet someone, and that evening he also has a gala to attend, but Thranduil absolutely doesn't have the time to go with him.

*

“I feel a bit tired tonight, so I thought you should ride me. Very nice and slow.”

There's a bit of a pout, at the idea of slow, obviously, but the spark in the azure eyes shows clearly that Legolas is all for it. No news here, indeed, but it's still gratifying, each and every time.

“Ah, but you are not doing it right, Legolas, lean a bit more to the back, yes, just like this.”

Mmm, the delicious groan the boy makes when he's fucked just right is the thing that makes absolutely each day in Thranduil's life worth living. It really doesn't matter how many stupid pricks he has to deal with, how much he has to work, how tired he is. When he hears these sounds and Legolas' face gets nicely flushed and he starts to tremble just a little, everything is just perfect. So he keeps him there, impaling himself on Thranduil's rock hard cock, still so slow, but with a small push at the end, yes, yes, that's how things should be.

It gets even better when the creamy thighs tremble, when the boy's arms shake too, yes, he's going to burst any moment, if Thranduil allows it. Should he? Should he tease some more?

“No spilling, treasure,” he purrs, and yes, of course he loves the whimper, too. 

Loves the drops of sweat decorating the perfect skin, loves even more the drops of clear liquid his son's equally hard dick produces. So he uses a finger to teasingly gather them and savor them, and it's clear Legolas really has a hard time restraining himself from moving faster. 

Thranduil really was tired, is tired, but there's always the need to prolong this, to wring every little drop of pleasure from their lovemaking. To hear the music of his precious boy's whimpers, all night long. Still, his hips do want to move harder, to push so deep inside the perfect heat, to watch his treasure shatter. Almost without volition, one hand goes to play with the so pretty hard cock, and Legolas' eyes roll back in his head, clearly conflicted between getting more of the dick skewering him or the hand squeezing lightly.

“Please, dad,” he moans so hot, hips twitching just a bit, copious liquid dripping onto Thranduil's hand.

“Is there something you don't like?” he smirks, knowing well the answer, but loving to hear it anyway.

“Please, harder, harder, please!”

Yes, he's biting that delicious lip, and Thranduil desperately want to taste the puffy flesh, to get so damn deep inside, in all ways possible.

“Kiss me,” and oh, it's so pretty, the way Legolas bends over his chest, the way he opens up so desperately, letting Thranduil steal his breath, making him growl into the kiss and throwing patience to the wind, starting to fuck him for real. Deep, sharp jabs in the exact right spot, because of course his treasure should get what he wants, and oh, those muffled screams are the best, absolute best, bringing a burning heat up Thranduil's spine, making him break the kiss to yell and help get Legolas vertical enough to see his son spurting. It's always such a high, and probably by now this is pretty much automatic – the moment Legolas feels the hot seed filling him, he explodes, fuck, fuuuuck, so good.

They are just laying there, breathing, enjoying the afterglow, and they should talk, really, because the tiredness dissipated for Thranduil – question is, is Legolas still awake enough?

“Treasure, want to sleep or are you up for a little talk?”

“I can talk, I just find you are the perfect pillow, so don’t make me move from it.”

Chuckling, he squeezes his son some more, and no, there’s absolutely no need to move that delicious body. Ugh, he’d have liked it even more if his cock didn’t decide to soften completely and get out from the nicely wet hole, but well. Seems he should, indeed, sleep more.

“So, about your birthday.”

“Ah, that. Do I get to know what will happen?”

“Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to discuss. I do have an idea and I think you'd like it, but if for any reason you don't, just tell me, no hard feelings, clear?“

“Damn, this must be something if you need to warn me now! OK, I'll listen and really think about it before I give an answer, good like that?”

“Perfect, love. OK, so, I know I was so very possessive all this time, and I hope you didn't feel too smothered by it. I think that should change, at least, well, for things I know you liked, like when we played with the brat.”

Legolas snorts with laughter now – what?

“Yeah, he's still annoyed we didn't get to do more.”

“Of course he is. But right now I wasn't thinking about him – I was thinking actually if you'd like to see how it is to play with a woman.”

“Oh, I… that...” 

Damn, he's so cute when he bites his lip like that, Thranduil can barely help himself not to… and why deny it? So he takes a finger to lightly tease the sculpted cheek, then lightly touch the reddened lip, and then licks at it, making Legolas sigh.

“Would you enjoy that?”

“I… probably, although… well, I don't exactly know what to do, but you could show me, obviously.”

“About that. I would like you to think about it, we could play together, or it could be just you and whoever you choose.”

“No, no! I… I was in no way smothered, as you say, because there wasn't somebody else, Thran. You are quite enough.”

“So I'm a handful, is that what you're saying?”

“Mmm, yes, you are!”

Oh, he just loves this mischievous, hot smile, and even more the confidence his son shows now, especially because he knows how much work it needed to accomplish.

“So, OK, yes, it's an intriguing possibility, but I'm not interested in doing that alone. And… do you have somebody in mind?”

“Not really, I was thinking, it's your gift, you should choose.”

There’s a bit of quiet time, in which his hands just move aimlessly over the boy’s back, but said skin seems to get colder, so Thranduil wiggles enough to get the cover and throw it over them, getting a nice sigh and a kiss on his shoulder, as a thanks.

“Thran, thing is, you said then that it would hurt you to see me with someone else, and I really want to know things are not like that anymore. Very seriously, I am not interested in anything that would hurt you.”

“Well, love, I was being stupid and very insecure at that time. And I apologize, because I doubted you, and I really shouldn’t have. I do know very well how much you love me, and this would just be some game, because yes, I do know how very uninterested in it being more than a game you are – so I need to get my ass in gear and stop being dumb.”

“If you are 100% sure, OK. Rules?”

“Well, safety first, as usual, even more so since pregnancy is a possibility. Then...”

“Shit!”

“What is it, love?”

“So what happens if she does end up pregnant?”

Damn, this was supposed to be an easy thing, but yes, of course Legolas… damn, he hurt the boy.

“If it happens, it happens, the child would be acknowledged and they and the mother provided for. We are legally married, and I don't plan to hide that from such a person, so they'd have to deal with such an eventuality.”

Yes, it's heavier than he thought, and he tries to point out that this does not really happen that often, especially in the more sophisticated world, but he shouldn't push, either. After all, it's something that was supposed to bring his son joy, not reopen old wounds. So the boy will think about it and they will discuss it more, another day. 

“OK, so… regarding that discussion about children, too. I’m really not inclined to want that, at this time. I don’t know if it will change, but I’d rather it didn’t happen.”

“And still, you seem to get along very well with Arwen’s, and with others at various gatherings.”

“Yeah, well, that is different. I’m not responsible for more than keeping them entertained for a couple hours, for not allowing them to fall or stick their fingers into a socket, and that’s fine, it’s something easy to do. The rest is way more complicated and I just… I have enough to learn as it is, after all.”

“It is always possible that the woman wouldn’t even want a child, Legolas. I...”

“I’m not saying to leave her alone with it, that would be… well, unthinkable, really, it’s just… OK, I really want it not to happen.”

“I have to agree with you, especially given my record with such cases. So yes, we will take care, and we’ll leave contact information, should anything happen. Even if she’d lie and the child would be somebody else’s, it’s not like paying for care and giving birth would be a problem, until we can find out for sure.”

“Shit. See, it’s exactly the thing that absolutely puts me off every damn time, in the circles we move about. Why I was damn happy for what Elrohir did tonight, too.”

“What happened?”

“I stayed with him mostly through the damn gala, it was all boring to tears, but somehow there were several women who wouldn’t really take no for an answer, so he ended up going home with 3 of them in tow. I seriously hope he’ll still be able to get up tomorrow.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad, surely Elladan will help – or did he get more?”

“No, Elladan is at a medical conference, out of town. It seems there’s a company that managed to combine traditional titanium prosthetic parts with 3D printing with some polymer, and it is fantastic for a lot of operations, replacing more than just bone, also parts of joints that couldn’t be replaced previously. This polymer thing can be similar to cartilage in some ways and all, so, well, they need to know as much as possible and try to secure a deal, so he won’t be back until he does it.”

It’s probably the part Elrond mentioned, about having his sons busy with medical stuff. And who else he should send, after all, if not those he can trust the most? Also to this gala and probably many other similar shindings where either him or Legolas – mostly Legolas, since he was so much abroad lately, that’s true – met one or both of them. 

There’s a niggle of doubt, once again, since they are visiting each other often, and seeing each other in town, but… It’s stupid again. Yes, Legolas prefers their company, but a very big part of that is because, indeed, he doesn’t have to worry around them – of being judged, of being pressed into something… Yeah, it’s pretty much the same he feels around Elrond and very few others.

“So this is why you don’t want somebody known?”

“Yes, I’m thinking, besides the fact that it would surely end in papers the next day, that it will also make them push even more, and I just… It’s way easier to decline because we are exclusive, you know?”

“I’m sorry, love, that I made your life so complicated. Of course we can just pick somebody up in a club or something, but it can always appear in the press, so, do think about this, and let me know whatever else you’d like. As I said, I was thinking of it as a nice piece of fun, but I do understand your worries. Thank you for being so open with me, and let’s rest, give me a kiss, OK?”


	3. PERFUME OF A WOMAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. 
> 
> This is probably the worst piece you'll ever read, written by me. It has so many issues that... the only reason I am publishing it is sort of a contest of will with myself, that I can actually write het and that i do finish something I started. Which, from a reader's point of view, I can get that is very bad news - and I do apologize for it.
> 
> Although it is the best way to bring in some plot issues, too. Sigh.
> 
> In any case, I also understand that some of you might just not want to read het in general, even if it's very well written, so I will absolutely understand if you skip these. I will try to add a synopsis of important things in notes at the end of the chapter, so you can just read those, if that is the case. 
> 
> For those who do read it, be warned that I will do something which I understand especially American readers can find puzzling - telling parts of the story from the point of view of a minor, very episodic character, and changing POVs a bit more than usual. This is intended and do let me know if you need me to add, like, in brackets, whose POV it is, if it's unclear from the writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I just hope you can bear with me through this, even if I delayed posting this way, way too much, and got hung on it and didn't write as much as I should. Please? (Bats eyelashes and all.)
> 
> One last warning - the way I portray a character of color is bad. From too many points of view, and once again, the only reason this is published is because I am sometimes much more stubborn than it is good for me. Which is probably all the wrong reason, just... be warned.
> 
> There are also French words used in this, so here is the list:  
> (C'est) dingue - (It's) crazy  
> mec - guy, dude  
> merde - shit  
> je m'en fiche - I don't give a damn
> 
> If you want to know how Marie looks, google Theresa Fractale. She's beyond gorgeous!

Time rushed around them, or so it felt to Thranduil, anyway. Between finalizing the merger, having to supervise the finishing touches for the new offices and the preparations for moving and an increasingly harried pair of VPs, it was kind of a blur. But Legolas said he was OK with the proposed gift, so they were doing this, and this entire free weekend was something they needed real bad, in any case. 

That was, in case Legolas didn’t like anyone they saw – which was a possibility, and Thranduil had promised himself not to push. It was quite endearing how much Legolas had fretted with getting dressed for this, too – quite new, actually. He still remembered how the boy was at first – totally clueless on anything fashion related, and unsure what was expected of him, and that was not the best memory. 

No, but more recently, he treated everything more like a Eeny, meeny, miny, moe game, picking something to wear from the contents of their now common dressing room – which reminded him that an overhaul of that was really needed, too. Their size was too different to share anything but robes or similar, and half the time Legolas met someone they ended up going through stores, if it wasn’t something that absolutely had to happen in an office. That meant that, even if most people would consider the closet damn huge, it would probably be smarter to do what he had envisioned and break down the wall to the next room and have enough space. 

Still, as usual, no matter what he chooses to wear, Legolas looks mouthwatering – yes, he always looks even better naked, but not just yet. He’s wearing a pair of white jeans, a classical cut he found God knows where, since most shops tend towards skinny stuff nowadays, with a very eye catching shirt, several shades of shiny light blue, from almost ice-gray to light aquamarine, which might be the thingy the boy told him was created specially for him?

“I see your question,” the boy smiles, “this is the famous shirt I managed to model, and it does sell quite well, Noah told me. The thing I like the most is that, even if the material looks so very shiny, it’s not scratchy or uncomfortable at all, they used a mix of silk with some fibers used for sport tshirts, so it can breathe if I expend too much effort.”

“And do tell, what kind of effort you mean to expend, while wearing that shirt?”

“You are not getting away from dancing with me tonight, no matter what else we do.”

“Ah, but who would want to get away from that? And it does look very good on you. Did he also make it in shades of red, by any chance?”

“I don’t think so, but I can ask. Do you want a red one?”

“Actually, I was thinking it could be something our good friend Glorfindel would enjoy. I didn’t get him anything special the last two years, I’m afraid, and this would be right up his alley. I do need to set some time aside and do such things for friends. One of these days.”

“I’ll ask, and keep an eye open for something matching, next shopping trip. And you also look very good, you know. But it’s very true, it’s so damn hard to shop for people who have everything.”

"Oh, how come?”

“I was speaking with Gil, and he has no clue what to get his mother.”

“I thought it’s still some time till Anna’s birthday?”

“It is, but since he really doesn’t enjoy spending his time in shops...”

He’s chuckling and they are ready to go. There’s nothing unusual to his own outfit choice tonight – dark blue slacks, silver shirt, all usual for him at night. But then, the only thing he’s interested in tonight is for Legolas to have a great time, whoever the woman is is just the same to him.

At first, the night seems a bust – they went to a new club, in the idea that they shouldn’t meet somebody known, but Legolas just didn’t like anyone there, so they left and went to a bar, but nobody was interesting there either, so they finally ended up at Glorfindel’s, after all. They went directly to the ring then, because, well, if the boy was having second thoughts, they could at least relax, and nothing beats having him swaying nicely in his arms, does it?

*

Marie was annoyed. The club was fine, the drink was OK, even the amount of attention they got, being two apparently single women, all was fine. It was just that she didn’t expect Tia to have changed so much since they saw each other last – or to persist so much in wanting to do something frankly stupid.

And yes, it was very hard not to roll her eyes, while taking another sip of the fancy margarita glass. 

“Tia, you’re not making sense, girl. You and I had this talk 100 times some years ago – 26 is fucking ancient in this business, and that’s not gonna change because you’re ditching your man.”

It sounds really _dingue_ to say it, even more because she repeated it so much, but damn it, everyone knows that success as a model is very, very much depending on age, and competition is beyond fierce. Why does her friend just keep moaning about this? And she gets another drink now, which won’t help her see any reason.

Sighing silently, Marie turned a bit on the bar stool, to see better towards the mass of people dancing. There were some cute specimens around, but of course she was not getting any, it was a girls night out but, even if Tia wanted a divorce, it wasn’t nice to leave her alone for a _mec_. Nope, maybe she was, indeed, better getting another drink, too. Or a couple of them.

And yes, now again the fact that she was offered some shoots for anti-wrinkle stuff. It’s what she grew up with all over again – her father’s football team mates spending freely and mocking him when he forced himself to save and learn welding and then lead such a boring life. But just like a model’s, a football player’s career is damn short, so when the others had problems finding a job and keeping their house and family together, even in much more socialist France, her father was able to keep his job, have a reasonable pay and support his children. Yes, sure, higher education in France doesn’t cost the crazy amounts it does in the US, that’s true, but still there are costs and everything is not such a walk in the park either.

Of course, she didn’t think she’ll teach French at a private school in the US – but when the opportunity presented itself, Marie knew it would have been stupid to refuse it, even if it meant losing shooting opportunities. Teaching is not paid that great, no, but the place she landed is quite safe, and nobody will fire her because she has a new wrinkle or because she gained two pounds, and it does pay all the normal bills, if she doesn’t spend a ton on shoes and all.

It’s funny, really, how much stuff Americans buy, and they would expect a French girl to have tons of clothes and all – and it just doesn’t work that way in France. Most of her wardrobe is very, very simple, and it’s actually harder to get good pieces like that in the States; it will probably get even harder when she stops the part time modeling altogether and no longer has the possibility to get some very nice accessory as a bonus – but that’s how things work, and yes, this could have well been the last shoot she did. Still, because she learned the hard way, she always tried to put most of the money she did from modeling in savings, after she got the teaching job, because that’s the smart thing to do.

"I am tired of being pushed to have kids!" Tia bitches again, and Marie has run out of options in how to spell, once again, that a trophy wife does that - look pretty and produce a child or two. And be thankful that it's not the 16th century and she doesn't have to produce, like, 12 of those.

"Yes, this is why I told you I didn't want to marry like that, and please, can we change the topic?"

Before having to listen to a very annoying answer though, there are two guys coming around and quite nicely interrupting their conversation - oh my, talk of eye candy! Well, and they seem to have money too, because their clothes scream quality, the kind that burns your wallet. 

*

Finally reaching Glorfindel's makes Legolas so very unhappy, and it's all he can learned in the last couple of years not to let it show. Maybe he should have just told Thran that he doesn't like the gift idea, and should have asked for something else, anything else, whichever latest luxury car was released this year or... or whatever, just not this, if he was going to be so fucking picky and chicken out so bad! After all, it's not that they have to see the woman again, so any pretty face would do, but what if... Yeah, exactly, what if they do have to see her, and if... No, you can't think of that, because it will show and Thran will really worry, so stop it!

He'd even spoken to Elrohir, asking for statistics on pregnancies happening while using protection and, apparently, as statistics go, the chance was not that big. But of course he was the damn living proof that all you needed was the 2% chance or whatever. Yes, the chances got way slimmer if she'd use the pill or something too, but how do you know that in advance? 

Of course he could always ask, he's not that stupid yet, but the pain in Thran's eyes, when they discussed all this... He can't see it again, and yes, it was part of the reason he decided to accept this. Only part, because, indeed, he would like to know how it feels - and that's another can of worms, of course. What if he likes it so damn much that. _Now you're really being an idiot,_ he berates himself, _you did have great sex and still, that was the issue, that it was just sex, so it wasn't enough. That's exactly the reason you didn't pursue anything else, and you should be beyond grateful for this opportunity._

Legolas is grateful, and uneasy, and wanting and not wanting it, all at the same time. Yes, he absolutely couldn't have done it alone, because he's absolutely paralyzed at the idea that he'd go wrong with the fucking condoms, and it's probably completely unhealthy to hate so much the idea that there could be a child. Even without going into details like, what would it feel to get a brother in such conditions, or a son, or whatever. 

There's an arm squeezing him tightly around the middle, bringing all his body so flush with the hard form of his father, ah! And a whisper in his ear, yes, he has to snap out of this and at least make a last effort to look around. He promised. Of course. So he dutifully makes himself look at the possibly available women, and... surprise!

She has spark - and no, it's not just the sparkly gold things sewn onto her black dress. The way she moved her hands, her head, while talking to her friend, the way she smiled, when he could see her face, all was alive, interesting, not just same old. Yes, the only word that would thoroughly describe her is regal - and yes, it makes him hard to imagine more. He's trying to explain this to Thran, and is very happy to see his love really smile at this. Still, Legolas is less happy that they have to see what happens with said friend - from what he glimpsed, she looks too disgruntled to make a fun partner. And no, he really, really isn't interested in doing this by himself - it's either both of them or no play, period. 

Luckily, the friend seems to get in an even worse mood because of their interest, and actually wants to leave, so that's solved. What is less lucky is that the woman - Marie, seems she's French, with a gorgeous accent - feels uneasy because, while moving things to a private table in the VIP area, she noticed their tail. It's funny, these days Legolas is so used to having somebody watching over him that at first he didn't even get what was the issue - but yes, neither Magnus nor Connor look that friendly when on the job. And it makes total sense for the woman to be leary of it all - right now, when he had actually start to want the whole thing.

*

“I don’t want to be crass,” Thranduil sighs, “but we won’t solve anything if you don’t feel safe, and I respect that.” He takes out his phone, types something and then gives it to a bewildered Marie. “Check out these three tabs, and then send them to your friend. We will take a pic, all the three of us, with the date and hour imprinted. Hell, send it to another friend too, in your hometown. Let them know to send them to all major media and the police, if you don’t message them by a certain time.”

She takes the phone, wondering what in the world he wants her to see. The first is an interview, with one of the country’s self-made billionaires – one Thranduil Green. Billionaire? _Merde_. The second is along the lines of the first, about a master stroke increasing his company, Eryn Galen’s worth by 400 million dollars. OK, that’s something all right.

The third is with the wedding of the year – said billionaire married one Legolas Robertson. Yes, the guys in the pictures are the two blondes in front of her, there can be no doubt about that, and her eyes are glued to the fantastic clothes they are wearing – they are right out of a fairy tale, from the thigh-high boots up to the circlets on their heads. And fucking capes too, folded over a shoulder! There’s also a picture of the damn rings they are both wearing, and she almost drops the phone when she reads how much they cost – 10 million dollars for two rings? _Merde_ , her hand would fall off to wear such a thing!

“OK, you are Mr. ImportantPants all right”, she says, “and crazier than a bat to go out of the house with those things on your hands. Still, what does this have to do with me?”

Thranduil chuckles and Legolas laughs out loud, then the older man takes the phone back, moves on the bench near her and snaps a picture with all their heads in it and then gives the phone back to her.

“This will be a proof you’ve been with us this evening,” he says, “all the better because everything was sent from my personal phone. In case there’s an issue, the media and the police can easily establish where you were and who is liable to have done something to you.

It should also explain why I need security around, right?” She nods, so he continues. “This should convince you it’s safe to go someplace and talk. The second part is this: if a regular guy would, let’s say, buy you a beer, and then would pull some stupid shit, you would not feel obligated to do what he wants, for such a measly favor, right?”

“Yeah, I’d kick his sorry ass.”

“Good. I want you to understand that, from my point of view, paying for a nice suite in a good hotel is at the same level as that beer – I won’t feel it, so, if you don’t like what we offer, at any moment, there’s absolutely no obligation to bear us there – you can point us to the door and that’s it. Of course, you can’t actually throw the room in my face, like you’d do with the beer, but still.”

She has to laugh at this, and his words do make her think about it. It has to be true that, having such an enormous amount of money at his disposal, the price of a hotel room is just irrelevant. It will probably be put on the company tab anyway, she does know how these things work, after all. Still, in her experience, rich people are among the stingiest, and always want the moon for every penny - see all the parents of her students, after all.

“What he doesn’t say is that I think he fears small spaces,” Legolas intervenes, smiling. “There isn’t even a closet in the house smaller than a regular room, I did check one day.”

“What can I say”, Thranduil quips, “I’m a tall guy, I like high ceilings, and small rooms with high ceilings look like crap. Plus, you absolutely can’t fit a big bed in a small room. Believe me, getting 3 people in a small bed is just torture. There’s no fun in having your feet hanging over the edge from the knees down, you know.”

She has to admit the bed in her room is small for what they clearly have in mind, but why do they need to move her there, not just take the room for the night?

“He’s hoping you’ll like to spend more than just a night with us, maybe the weekend,” Legolas says, a little abashed. “Only if you will feel comfortable, of course, but well, we are used to creature comforts, and the idea you’ll have to leave to get whatever you need from bags or something seems pretty unnecessary.”

“Pretty demanding, don’t you think?”

This makes the youth bend double and laugh without being able to stop, and the older blond grins wolfishly.

“There are very many people calling me a soulless, demanding fucker and many other related monikers,” he says, “and I don’t mind, because they are right on this one.”

“You are proud to be a son of a bitch then. OK, I’m intrigued enough to accept this – let’s go get my stuff and talk everything out.”

The man grins again.

“Do send those messages,” he says, “and I’ll contact my driver to see if he’s ready.”

She sends Tia the links and the picture, then sends them to her phone also. She wonders who else can she send those to – and breaks into a grin of her own – damn Therese Labreque will have to bite her dark little nails when she sees it. Even after they didn't speak in forever. Before her mind can tell her all that’s wrong with this decision, she presses ‘send’ and gives the phone back.

“Who did you make miserable with that pic?” he asks her, “old high school rival?”

“Aren’t you the mind reader,” she smirks at him. In for a penny, in for a pound, if they want her, they should know she’s not the meek little rabbit. But it seems the man likes teeth and claws, because he smirks too, seeming to enjoy it thoroughly.

“OK, Bard will be here in 5, so I’ll settle the tab and we should get ready.”

Of course a waiter appears out of thin air to see what the man wants, and soon they are going outside and yes, he has a huge limo waiting. They reach her hotel way too fast, she just had enough time to study the fancy interior and the driver comes with her, to aid with the luggage. It’s stupid, really, but hey, rich people wouldn’t think of carrying bags, would they? The driver, Bard, a pretty good looking, slightly older guy, if she has to say – yeah, he’s not off the scale, like those two, but then, who is? – even offers to help her pack everything, or to wait for her in the hallway, if she needs privacy.

She bids him to enter the room and have a seat in the little overstuffed chair near the window. It’s good she didn’t bring much, because she can have everything packed in 15 minutes, starting to wonder if Mr. Demanding is bored already. They go back to the lobby, and the check-out is easy, because she paid in advance and didn’t make additional expenses – not everybody is a billionaire – and they are back to the limo.

No, Mr. Demanding is definitely not bored – he took advantage of the free moments, and at the moment he’s kissing his husband with so much passion, the two seem fused together. The smaller man is sitting in the other’s lap, his hands in the silver hair, his delicious-looking rump very well hugged by the tight white jeans, and doesn’t even register she’s back in the car for a few moments. She can’t fault him though – the two of them look breathtaking, and the way the older man’s hands move over his back, squeezing here and there, makes her feel warm already.

“Sorry,” Legolas says when the man signals him to stop and he sees her, “we were…”

“Yeah, you were killing time until I got back,” she smiles. “So where next?”

“The Ritz, of course,” Thranduil smirks.

“You can’t be serious!”

Both of the devils are laughing out loud now.

“Believe me,” Legolas manages to say, “he’s dead serious about having only the best. Do you have any food allergies, something you don’t want to eat?”

“Are we having dinner in the middle of the night?”

“A snack never hurts, but we can refrain, if you don’t want to.”

“It’s OK, as long as we don’t exaggerate. No, no allergies, and no special preferences – well, I love chocolate, but… What did I say so funny?”

“Then you and Legolas will really get along grand. He would do almost anything for his sweet fix.”

“Is that so? What would he do for it?”

“So you like dirty talk?”

“It’s not polite to answer a question with another” she says primly.

“Certainly not, but I’m afraid we won’t discuss very polite subjects anyway. I prefer to be blunt about this, because I’m not a mind-reader, and nothing spoils the fun more than unknown limits.”

She is about to agree, but of course they arrived already, so she lets them lead; the receptionist positively gushes at Thranduil and they are immediately led to the room – well, it’s way bigger than her house, and there’s a veritable feast on the 8 seater table. Yep, the suite does have a dining room and two bedrooms, with king sized beds, and marble bathrooms. The guy who ushered them in and showed them around left, so now they can sit at the big table and talk.

“Is this what you call a snack?” she asks, because the table is filled with fancy finger foods and all possible variations of mini chocolate confections.

“We had no idea what you like, so we asked for a broad selection. There’s no need to eat more than you want though, or at all. If you are not comfortable discussing here, we can go to the restaurant.”

“I’m fine, and I will taste some things, but if you let me alone with it, you’ll have to roll me from the table. Clearly we come from different worlds, because you do things very differently from what I’m used.”

“I hope not in a very bad way.”

“No, it’s just improbably good. So, spill, what do you want in exchange, my soul?”

“Nope, the plan is to just take advantage of your delectable body for now,” he smirks. It must be his favorite expression, when he’s not looking at his husband. “So it would be great to tell us what you like and what to avoid.”

“Common, don’t tell me you need instructions, you don’t look like it! Or, wait, were you ever with a woman?”

“You caught me,” Legolas answers, turning a delicious shade of pink. “I hope it doesn’t bother you too much though.”

“I was greedy and caught him before he really had time to experiment,” the older one says, trying hard to be very light about it, “and now that he’s turning 21, I thought he should really have some fun.”

Something disturbs her, but Marie can’t really put her finger on it. It’s not that he just called her disposable, a bit of fun – of course this is a one night stand, and they are married, so she didn’t expect more, hell, she will not pin for them after it ends, but…

“So you chose a black girl, so he won’t like it much and you won’t lose him?”

They are so bewildered by this that it’s clear that thought never crossed their minds, and then both try to speak at once, and finally Legolas gets to explain.

“I’m really sorry if I said anything offensive, my only excuse is that I don’t have any experience with this kind of short relationship. I chose you, the idea was to be somebody I would be attracted to, and Thran being here too is also my doing – he gave me the choice to be alone with whomever I chose.”

“OK, this is pretty strange for me also, because interracial stuff is never that simple, so I never wanted to bother, what with your American prissy attitude, and two guys at once is… well, much. Still, I am willing to try and I’m sorry if I come across too prickly. It’s true that this is a fling and I wouldn’t have given you the time of day if you didn’t look so hot. Please explain what exactly do you need to hear from me.”

“I have to apologize too, being the one experienced in this thing, my excuse is I would do anything to give my lover all he wants, and tend to get carried away. I can still be in the background through all this, if the two of us together make you uncomfortable; if Legolas is happy, I can be satisfied just watching. 

Regarding limits, we tend to play on the kinkier side – so if you have knowledge and likes/dislikes in the area, please tell us. If not, it’s OK too, we can do regular things just as well. Still, there might be things like too ticklish spots to avoid, words you never want to hear, anything specific like that.”

Marie is laughing out loud now, because this is way too much. When she manages to stop, she has to dry her tears and then explain.

“This is way too funny, you two being kinky and me being vanilla. OK, I get what you mean, I know stuff about kink but never tried much and for now having too guys at once is kinky enough. I’m all for dirty talk, but no racial or trash stuff, and if you start calling me baby or want me to call you daddy, I will just laugh so hard I get cramps.”

“Will it bother you a lot if I call him dad?” Legolas asks, abashed.

Looking at the two of them one near the other, she realizes they do look like they could be blood relatives, and the stranger thing is that this brings a tendril of warmth in her belly.

“Damn if this kink doesn’t sound interesting,” she hears herself saying. “I suppose you can do what you will to each other, within limits. Yes, limits, so, I don’t want to see blood or body waste, that would be too much. Oh, and yes, I don’t do anal, no way.”

“Of course, no blood, and I understand about anal, that’s fine. Anything against oral, receiving or giving?” Thranduil asks.

“Why would I have something against receiving? As long as you don’t bite, of course. OK, so no problem with that, and giving, yes, but no choking and no swallowing.”

“We are clean, we’ve been exclusive for quite a while and our blood checks are up to date, if you want to see; but we will use condoms anyway, because there are also the other concerns.”

“Seriously, you carry your medical status with you?”

“I did, when I wasn’t in a monogamous relationship, and expected the same from the partner, if we played without protection. I have too many things to live for to make stupid mistakes. I know it’s not 100% sure, but…”

She doesn’t understand why Legolas is laughing so hard he almost chokes now, but it’s probably the controlling way the older man does things, which obviously amuses the younger one.

“So you find his fixations funny, huh?” she asks him, when he stops wheezing.

“He took me to the doctor first thing, although I was a virgin when we met,” he answers.

“Fuck, how old were you?”

“Don’t worry, it was about two months after I turned 18, all legal,” he says, laughing again, and Thranduil joins.

“I’m not fucking children, and wasn’t attracted by his age, if that’s what you’re thinking. And clearly given consent is essential, or I don’t play. OK, so you said no biting, only genitals or at all? What about scratching, or hair pulling?”

“Within limits, I’m OK with it, but no breaking skin. What about you?”

“Not on the face, or Thran’s neck, because it would look bad. I like it everywhere else, and he does mostly too, but be careful, because if you do it very hard, I might lose control a bit and scratch more than intended.”

“He’s quite a little kitten, I will hold his hands if you want to torment him a little,” Thranduil smirks, looking fondly at his husband, “but yes, no breaking skin and also, we have pierced nipples, I’ll show you how much you can pull before you cause damage.”

“Mmmm, can I see?”

“Of course,” they chorus, and they start teasing, alternatively opening a button on their shirts, slowly revealing some wonderful porcelain skin. Thranduil reaches towards his lover and squeezes through the cloth, making the younger one’s eyes close and his breath hitch, and then he continues opening all his buttons. He then goes behind him and opens the unbuttoned shirt, presenting the youth’s absolutely scrumptious torso and belly like an offering.

Marie realizes she’s way out of her depth, but yes, she wants this so much now, and her eyes are glued on the pink nipples, pierced by… good God, those rings are identical with those they have on their fingers, just smaller. The man’s hands go to them and pull lightly, and the youth arches his throat beautifully and sighs. It’s clear how much he trusts the other man, because his body seems so relaxed she can’t yet imagine doing the same with anyone.

“Want a taste?” Thranduil’s voice is dark and hot like honeyed coffee, and she can’t resist the temptation, getting closer, but first she has to touch, to see if the almost transparent skin is as soft as it looks. It is, silky and dry and warm, and the golden hair too is like silk. Her dark hand is such a contrast on their light tones that it’s almost too much, but the young one seems impatient and takes said hand, brings it to his mouth to kiss the tips of her fingers and lick them like a kitten, and then takes it to his left nipple. The pink bud is hard already and it’s so strange to feel the cold stone contrasting with the heated skin.

Thranduil’s hand covers hers and squeezes lightly, to make her grab the ring well, and then pulls very lightly, making the youth smile dreamily; and then he pulls more, and Legolas moans and then shivers, and now he pulls just a little more and holds her hand there for a second, then makes her let it free.

“No more than this, and not much at this intensity, or we lose him, OK?”

The nipple is redder now, and Legolas’ face is flushed, his lips several shades redder than just a few moments ago. His body is still relaxed over the man’s wide chest though, and it’s clear he enjoys what’s happening. Damn, she enjoys it too, her own nipples are all hard too, itching against the bra.

“So you’ll stay dressed?” she teases the older man, and he grins wolfishly.

“Can you take it?” he says, coming from behind Legolas and opening his own shirt wide.

Damn, it should be illegal to look so good; his chest is wider, much more muscled, but still, the skin looks soft and inviting, and she dares touch him too, loving the firmness of the muscles on his taut abdomen too, the slight shiver when she presses a bit over his nipple, which is also adorned with the same kind of ring.

“Do you like the pain also?”

“Not as much, maximum like this,” he shows her, his ice-blue gaze unsettling in its force while he does. “I prefer to cause it, so, care to show me how hard I can suck at your tits?”

She feels her panties all wet now, because the idea to see his silver head all squished against her breasts is breathtaking. Damn, she could have them both do that! Marie shimmies her dress up, and is very happy to have taken the very nice underwear; emerald green satin does make a very nice contrast with her black coffee skin, and well, they do look hungry now. She keeps inching it up and takes it off over her head, happy to see their interest is all there.

“Maybe you should lose the pants first,” she teases, “or do you need help?”

Wordlessly, they come right near her, and each one starts unfastening the other one’s belt. When they finish, their hands go to her hips and then up on her back, and then Thranduil bends and kisses her shoulder, oh so slow and light, licking lightly, going towards her throat, but stopping short. Legolas looks in her eyes and slowly touches her lips with his, then starts licking lightly too, suckling at them a little, but not trying to go in.

It’s maddening, their hands start to roam her body – but mostly her back and flanks for now, not trying too much, but arousing as hell. She realizes her hands grabbed their hips too, and starts exploring, upwards also for now. Legolas lets go of her, and the older man takes his place, still teasing, making waves of heat come to life in her body.

“Maybe we should get near a bed?” she asks, breathing hard, when he releases her.

“Well, let’s lose the pants and go to the bedroom then,” Legolas chuckles, forgetting to be a tease and just letting his fall on the floor.

It’s abundantly clear he likes the situation, because his light blue boxers are all tented up. He looks delicious, even better without the clothes, and Marie can’t help wondering how he looks without the underwear also. Well, that’s a wish that will be granted very soon indeed. Thranduil got with the program and undressed also, and fuck, that bulge looks very serious indeed. She will not start wondering if that comes from seeing his lover or her; it wouldn’t be fair, they never pretended this is anything else but fun, so she leaves it be and goes towards the first room with a bed.

*

After how antsy he was all evening, Legolas seems remarkably well now - especially if he doesn't need to take initiative. And for this, the choice was good - the woman is quite clear on what she wants and asks for it, and it is funny to see his treasure mostly listening to everything. Yes, just as they discussed, he keeps teasing, there's absolutely no hurry, and all in all, it's fun. It's been quite long since Thranduil didn't go out with a woman - and it is quite refreshing to not worry about her wanting more than some fun. Still, this is why he made it so damn clear there is no chance of it - sure, things can get in the news, as usual, or the other issue can actually happen, but Legolas doesn't need some clinging mess after all this.

Said Legolas seems to really enjoy Marie's breasts, and nobody can say they are not gorgeous. Yeah, seeing him lavishing them with attention does both make his cock so very happy and his mind go haywire, wondering if then he won't like it too much, won't want... Won't want what, a new pair of tits every month? And if that would happen, would it be so bad to do it, together?

Maybe a bit tedious, though, although... Well, they should get to real business, and it's such a perverse pleasure to show his son how to lick pussy, to kiss him right over her trembling folds, to see him get lost in mapping each inch, making her curse in French. Yeah, right before coming, good. Things work just as planned, so a few more of those until getting to fucking. Mmm, really, a good thing is that he didn't lost his touch with this, making her tremble and break is really nice and easy.

*

“Fucking get your asses in gear and actually fuck me, or find that damn door and don't let it hit you when you get out! Or do, _je m'en fiche_!”

“Now, now, there's no need to be so agitated,” the older prick smirks, and seems to want the younger one to start, but…

“Please, daddy, show me?” that one bats those eyelashes, while biting his lower lips and looking illegally young and helpless now, and ugh, why does this have to be so hot?

Now she wonders who actually dictates in that relationship – because yes, who can resist such a look? Probably only somebody who kills kittens and puppies for breakfast, and fuuuuuuck! Yes, she got her wish, fuck, yes, ohhh yesss! The older fucker did indeed get to business, and she was way too aroused not to enjoy him entering so deep from the first, too good now! And holding her hips tight, mmm, moving slow but deep each time, yes, oh, no, fuuuuuck! The younger one, also smirking, decided to help, or something, and is now flicking his tongue over her oversensitive clit and…

*

There’s a moment of apprehension now, when he should slip right in, and it’s really pointless, isn’t it, he does now what he’s doing, and he’s sure he won’t just blow in 30 seconds, so… Legolas bends his head to suck on an engorged nipple, to give himself just a bit more time, without causing anyone concern. After all, Thranduil knows he likes this, so it’s easy for the man to think he just does it out of habit, and Marie seemed to appreciate it a lot, so she should easily think he just likes to drive her crazy. Which is not untrue, per se, he does like to see her getting so hot and bothered, liked it a lot to feel how wet she got, so he can be sure it’s not all a big fiasco. 

Yeah, so it is easier with a guy, after all, it’s way harder to miss a dick getting hard or not, but he’s kind of getting too much inside his head with this. Yes, he could always safe word out of this – but it is stupid to do it when he’s damn on top, and especially when he does fucking like it. Going on the same train of thought, his own dick is begging for action, and it’s so hard it’s almost painful, so. Well, it’s not like he could watch Thran in action like that and not like it, is it?

“Damn it, boy, you’re such a fucking tease! What do you expect now, fucking milk?”

Letting the very plump nipple escape his lips, Legolas both moans and chuckles, because she accompanied the words with a hand pulling at his hair, and damn, it feels good.

“Only if it’s already mixed with chocolate,” he quips, and she’s laughing, and that does do beautiful things to those pretty breasts. “See, you do this and expect me not to pay attention or something,” he adds now, pouting and looking pointedly at the way the mounds tremble so enticingly.

“Well, I can promise they’ll move even more if you damn get on with it and fuck me already!”

Licking his lips, Legolas realizes that it might be true – especially if…

“That would look best if you are on top, isn’t it? Let’s see, how can we...”

She laughs again and shakes her head, and it gets easier now, for some reason – he settles with the back to the headboard, and it’s fast out of his hands, because Marie is fast at coming on top of him and just letting herself fall on his cock, fuuuck! It’s never losing its spark, this first time getting inside somebody’s body to the hilt, being cocooned in silken heat and ahhhh, yes, she’s fucking moving already, intent on blowing his mind, fuck!

Keeping his eyes open is not the easiest thing, it never is, but it’s true those tits are moving, and it’s hot, so fucking hot! The way they just jiggle with her movements is mesmerizing, and then she’s taking a hand to tease a full nipple, and Legolas hears himself moan, and then his cock jumps when she picks the juicy berry in between two fingers and pulls at it so good.

“Like the show, dontcha’” she laughs now, deep and heady, and of course he does, how could he not?

“You’re too beautiful,” he manages, and pushes hard, up when she’s coming down, and fuck, fuck, this is damn good, even if it’s not so tight as he’s used to, the easy glide has its own advantages, after all. Yeah, especially not having to worry you hurt the other person at first, that must be… 

“Fuck!” he yells, because Marie just pulled and pinched one of his nipples, and the shards of sensation just feel too good. 

He has to retaliate, just has to, so a hand goes to the place they are joined and starts rubbing that little nub that made her moan so good, and she’s pushing and thrashing so fast, and then he feels the release of hot, slippery liquid around his cock, and it’s very, very hard not to let go.

It becomes sort of a fight soon, each of them tries hard to make the other one shatter, and Legolas almost loses track of time, of where they are, because it’s too delicious to keep at this, until Thran’s voice cuts through the sensual haze, ordering him to come, and of course he does, and then realizes that the sounds she makes are quite close to sobs. Both of them are trembling, just laying there, waiting to regain control of their bodies, and this condom business is fucking annoying, really. But that’s how things work, he has to get up on shaky legs and get rid of the thing, plus washing, because yeah, there are many ways to get somebody pregnant, after all. 

*

The sound Legolas makes after tasting the damn cake is obscene indeed, and then he uses words to say something akin to the fact he never had something so delicious, and that he could eat it every single day.

“Well, I'll keep the secret from Mrs. Baggins, but you owe me,” Thranduil smirks.

“Who's this Mrs. Baggins, you said there was no other woman?” she has to ask, making them both laugh.

“She's our cook and resident busybody,” the older man answers.

“OK, I get cook, but why busybody?”

“Well, because she has to know stuff and then decide, over anybody else's wishes, what will happen; a nice example is that, after she saw how much he likes chocolate, I think around two weeks after he moved in she was already decided on this, she took it upon herself to no longer give us any kind of meal without some confection of the sort. I think I still have more fingers than the number of chocolate-free meals we had during the last 3 years.”

“Well damn, I'd like such a busybody myself; but in 3 years, I wouldn't fit through the door anymore. Seriously, how do you keep in shape?”

“Oh, I have lots of ways of tiring him up!”

Of course he would. If they behave every day like they did with her, she imagines they can eat absolutely anything, and that's damn unfair. 

“We do work out pretty regularly, and seriously, too,” Legolas adds. “And if there's too much work, I do tend to forget food – he needs to remind me of it.”

Thranduil is laughing now, and both look at him, trying to understand what exactly did he find so funny.

“I think we should tell Mrs. Baggins to change the type of chocolate she uses though,” he says, grinning, “ 'reckon you are way past milk chocolate now.”

The youth blushes, damn, so pretty, and Marie feels a bit annoyed.

“What, do you want to say he just wants to eat me up?”

Yep, Legolas licks his lips, and nods, seemingly abashed.

“Then get to it, what are you waiting for?”

Yep, she had to dare him, fuck, in a nanosecond he's on his knees before her, and parts the robe and just starts licking her inner thighs like they are, indeed, made out of chocolate; he nips lightly too, giving her zings of pleasure, and his hands are squeezing her calves like the best masseuse. She expects him to go higher, but he actually gets lower and starts teasing the back of her knee, making her moan without even registering she does it, at first. Managing to open her eyes, she sees Thranduil watching them hungrily, and… yeah, proud like a mama peacock.

“Are you gonna help or just stand there, smirking?”

He laughs at the barb and comes near, and of course Legolas nips, sharper, and Marie opens her mouth to moan, just to have two fingers shoved in. She tries to glare, but the wet muscle squirms so good against her sensitive skin that she forgets it, fast, and the older man's wet fingers start teasing a nipple, oh, yes! His other hand goes into her hair, lightly massaging her scalp, and his mouth starts teasing an ear, and fuck, fingers ghost over her slit, fuck this chair, she will fall, stop!

They do, and she manages to tell them the problem, so of course they move back to bed, and now the teasing turns to plain torture, because their mouths burn on her too sensitive skin, the hands are way too light in their ministrations, and she feels herself drifting again, almost too soon. Still, how do you complain that it's too good? _C’est dingue_ , right?

“What's so crazy?” Thranduil laughs, and she hadn't even realized she asked this out loud. 

“All this,” she tries to answer, but damn, the other one has just bit at her inner thigh, while pushing two fingers inside her already sopping pussy, and it's way too difficult to be coherent like this, she can just pull at his mane and try to get his mouth higher, and the damn tease just laughs at it! She growls and pulls harder, getting him to moan and obey, yes, _merde_! That tongue should be illegal!

*

It's good to take a bath with all the delicious oils they offer here, and alone, damn it, because those two will kill her otherwise. She basks in it, and yeah, it's pretty clear she'll curse them every single time she has to sit on Monday – not that it's fair, but… Oh well, she loved everything they did, she's just a teensy bit scared of what they'll do today – because she's not able to refuse them, but her body is way out of practice. Suck it up, girl, take advantage of this, because you know the chances are real slim you'll get something like it again.

Marie is laughing to herself and decides to get out of the tub, before she becomes a raisin. Damn, the towels are a dream, and the plushy robe too, not that she really needs clothes, but it feels too good. She goes to the dining room and has to just stop and stare – Thranduil is also awake, nursing a coffee, most probably, but the look on his face, while gazing through the open door to the bedroom is just… good God, she could weep now, and seriously, her legs start to give way and she wonders, how it would be to have somebody look at her like this?

After some moments, she manages to move and go sit near him, and of course, he looks at his husband, all sprawled over the bed, on top of the covers. It's not that the younger guy doesn't look absolutely gorgeous, he does, every little part of him catches the eye in the best way. But you need much more than just beauty to make somebody look at you like that – after all, surely the older guy didn't lack choices in the most beautiful people around, both men and women, what with his own stupendous face and body, plus heaps of money, plus he's impossibly good in bed…

“Are you OK?” he asks, startling her, although he speaks very softly.

“Yes, yes, everything is fine.”

“You look like you're ready to cry,” he says, and turns those unsettling ice-blue eyes on her.

“I didn't think you'd see anything else aside him,” she decides for honesty, “and I really wonder how he managed to catch you. I mean, sure, he's gorgeous, and great in bed, and all, but I don't think that's enough for the way you are obviously so much in love.”

He's laughing softly, and turns his gaze back towards his naked beauty, seeming to ponder on the question.

“Not that it's my business to nose around, sorry if I...” she starts, when there's silence for too long.

“It's OK,” he answers, and then sips some more coffee. “Honestly, it was a mess at first, you wouldn't even believe it if I told you, but I'll keep some things under wraps anyway. I was totally jaded, had had some pretty bad experiences and felt so very lonely, most of my friends were ready to bet on how long it would take to work myself to death.”

She can't but gasp at this, because it's way too startling, and he laughs, quite self-deprecating, it seems.

“Suffice to say, somehow he managed to get me to want to come home early, to even be willing to sell the company and not care, if he wouldn't have wanted to spend time with me there. How did he make me fall in love with him? He simply was all I ever dreamed of in a partner, and loved me so damn much, even when I was an idiot and just treated him like… Well, not so good, let's say. He trusted me, 100%, and that's heady stuff.”

“You say it like you wouldn't deserve it.”

“All of us have skeletons in our closets, after a time; and let's say mine are bigger.”

“Honestly, I'm not sure if I'd be able to take it, somebody looking at me like you do at him, now. It's like something is breaking inside.”

“He's just turning 21,” he sighs, “but I'll be 40 in two months. We will probably have another 10 good years, but then… it's a lottery. And he won't leave my side, even if I can't offer him what he needs anymore.”

“You don't look that dumb to me, but appearances might be deceiving,” Marie says, and it's clear he didn't expect that.

“And why is that?” he scowls. “Because love conquers all and I'll be eternally young?”

“You say he loves you and then you worry that you won't be able to perform right – does your definition of love only involve sex?”

“No, of course it doesn't. But… well, let's say it's a big, important thing for us.”

“Of course it is, and I have no doubt you will do a lot for things to keep being good. Still, why do you worry so much ahead of time?”

“Occupational hazard, I suppose. There's no chance of having a great business if you can't think several steps or years ahead.”

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to borrow trouble.”

“You might be right on that,” he smiles, but it's clear his eyes can't look anywhere else. It's a bit… annoying, really, but hey, they told her from the start how things are. 

“I can leave, you know, let you enjoy him.”

“No, no way; he's having too much fun.”

“And that's more important than your heart?”

“It's not the first time we play with someone else,” he snaps, and then catches himself and probably wants to apologize.

“And there's someone you are afraid he'd like more?”

“I think next time I should add a caveat: only look for bimbos, brains are overrated.”

She's laughing helplessly at this, a little too loud, and it almost wakes the youth, but not quite. They stay like this for a while, looking at him settling back into dreamland, until Thranduil sighs again.

“I don't know if I should be afraid that he'll go for the… other person, or if I should encourage it,” he says, finally. “If I love him as much as I say I do, maybe I should think of what's best for him.”

“Don't be an idiot. If he's with you, it's because he wants to. Again, don't borrow trouble, take what you can and let tomorrow take care of itself. Even if I might not have all your experience, I know enough 30 year old guys who wouldn't be able to do what you did – so I don't get why you are worrying.”

“I'm a vain bastard, what can I say, if I'm not the absolute best...”

“Well, learn to be OK with just pleasing your lover. I'm pretty sure it's enough.”

His smile seems more genuine now, but all this is a bit scary. So this was what she felt, in the beginning? Marie always had good instincts, she knows that, so yeah, it just wasn't about her. Of course, her mind would love to know now, if it's a man or a woman – and it must be a man, for sure, and that's why the guy brought a woman into the equation. This is fucked up, it really is.

“I can hear your mind whirring,” he says, after finishing his cup. “Say what you mean, I'm not going to wither away.”

“It's a guy you are worried about, right?”

“Close enough.”

“What does that mean?” she scowls at him, but Legolas has awoken, so the conversation drops, and yeah, the damn man is careful to avoid being alone with her for the rest of the day. Damn him to hell! What a tease!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short, Legolas accepted Thranduil's offer of a gift, and they get out to clubs to look for a woman. But he is very unsure regarding a potential pregnancy and has a very hard time deciding to go ahead with it, without wanting to tell Thranduil his fears, since that would hurt his father.
> 
> Finally, he does choose someone, and they go through with it, although both of them worry during the encounter, and Thranduil realizes that he's actually jealous again and, even worse, he fears he is doing a bad thing in not allowing Legolas his freedom, since he's getting old, because he'll be turning 40 soon.


	4. IN THE DRAGON’S LAIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, couldn't resist that pun.
> 
> Happy delayed holidays... and the next chapter will be on next week, I promise :)

When finally reaching the door of his office, Thranduil is absolutely not in the good mood he planned after delaying the start of the work day for a thorough workout – and does wonder how in the world could he have forgotten to turn the glass walls transparent when he left the other night. He actually remembers he did it, before leaving, and maybe… But Dora is not in her seat and Crystal seems to explain something on the phone to somebody, and it would be pointless to interrupt her now to ask which of them turned everything opaque, he’ll ask later. After all, it will be a long day, and after the conversation he had in the car, on the way here… Yeah, he needs to catch Legolas, and…

And, opening the door, he sees that at least that doesn’t need to happen – Legolas is in there already, and he’s positively keeping Eowyn, who’s slumped in one of the chairs and white as a sheet, from falling over. Fuck. 

So he’s back outside and does interrupt Crystal – whoever she was talking to, will be there later, but now she needs to find out from Eowyn’s secretary, Alicia, who is her doctor and call them there, instantly. Yeah, he’s probably overreacting, but better that than the other.

He’s back inside and surely some water won’t hurt, so he gets her some, and yes, she’s clammy and her hands are shaking, so he holds the glass to her lips, until she manages to glare at him a bit. Better. And why in the world did he accept his office to be this damn uncomfortable? All the chairs are fancy, but an old fashioned armchair or something would have been way more useful than this, at least she wouldn’t have risked falling from one.

“Stop it, I can...” she starts now, and yes, he’s rolling his eyes at this.

“What you can do is tell us when you feel well enough to be helped to the first bed, until your doctor is here.”

“I don’t need the effing doctor, I’ll...”

“Do tell, Legolas, what exactly happened?”

Yes, of course she’s now glaring daggers and struggling weakly to get up, so he signals Legolas to allow him, and presses just a bit on her shoulders, wondering if she’ll actually bite him. Seems Legolas just came from a meeting and found her the moment she was about to fall near his desk, where she was bringing some documents.

“Did this happen often?” he asks now, so cold that Legolas winces, but otherwise Thranduil knows she’ll try to soften it way too much.

“Yeah, well, I would go crazy to sit in bed until I deliver, like that crazy doctor you just alerted wants,” she positively pouts.

“I’d rather muddle through for a few months than have to replace you because you fell and hit your thick head!”

“Oh, that’s rich, you speaking of thick heads!”

“Yes, it is, and because I am just as pigheaded, you should damn listen!”

“Yeah, poor little woman, she has to be protected!”

“Unfortunately, everybody needs protecting in certain cases, regardless of their gender. Maybe you remember one Legolas having broken ribs and not being allowed to be alone or do much?”

“You’re really lucky he’s such a good, cheerful one. I’d have strangled you long before.”

“I imagine so, and it’s probably a very good idea that we each chose suitable partners. But I will let Faramir know about this, and do tell, how much use do you make of the private driver and helper we discussed?”

“I’m not you and I’m not a fucking baby, so I don’t need a limo and a babysitter!”

Yes, it is very hard for Thranduil not to explode, because this is just too much and how to put things clearer?

“What are you trying to prove, Eowyn?”

“I’m not trying to prove anything!”

“You could have fooled me, since I know you are a smart woman, so...”

Ah, now she’s cursing at the word woman. Obviously. Yes, he knows what this is, and it hurts that she believes he would hold it against her. Even if he’s always been damn cold and all that shit, one thing he never did was consider women inferior because nature did some tricks on them.

“Fine, if it matters that much, that you are a smart person, and one that would not abandon intelligence and logic to prove whatever stupidity somebody said you should. Once again, I want you safe and sane, and if that means you need to stay in bed half the time and come to the office laying on your side in a limo, I don’t see where is the issue!”

“I accepted that some time ago, that I just can’t sit down like a normal person some days,” Legolas intervenes now, smiling kindly, “and I know it’s TMI, but if it helps, it helps. Plus, you have what most would call a more legit reason to do it.”

She’s laughing now, and winces, getting a hand on her swollen belly, probably the baby kicked. And she’s breathing shallow and fast again, scrunching her face, oh, looks like nausea, damn. So Thranduil just manages to pick her up and, somehow, reach the bathroom, where she can be sick without a problem, although she doesn’t manage to vomit much, and then he ignores her squirming and brings her to the first private apartment, which just happens to be his, but it really doesn’t matter now. 

Legolas followed and Thranduil sends him to check with Alicia about all this and, also, to let Faramir know. Because if he leaves her alone, he knows she’ll try to do something.

“Unless I forgot everything I knew about pregnancies, you shouldn’t have severe nausea issues this late, so what in the world happened?”

Yeah, if she’d be physically able, she’d try to strangle him, even more when Legolas returns with the news the doctor is getting there ASAP, and that Faramir is, too.

“How in the world did you manage not to break his face?” she snarls at Legolas, and it’s hard not to laugh now, thinking of a few episodes.

“I’m afraid he’s generally right when it comes to health issues,” his love answers, “as galling as that can be, many times. And it hurts more to ignore his advice.”

She’s huffing and clearly not very comfortable on the bed, but Thranduil can’t imagine how she could be, with that big belly pressing on everything. Yes, he knows he would also absolutely resent being told to stay in bed – but at least it won’t be long anymore, will it?

“My blood pressure is too low,” she growls now, “and of course I can’t have enough coffee, because I can’t have a lot of things, happy now?”

“Ugh, that’s so not fun! I know that one too well, but I’m lucky to be able to have coffee. So it really amazes me that you don’t want to lie down way more often.”

“It’s not that I don’t want, but I… Oh fuck, not this now!” 

Yes, she started to cry now, and of course she wouldn’t like it, losing control of her feelings like this, and Faramir is there, to hold her, and where is the damn doctor? Well, for sure the man will not allow her to get up, so Thranduil can do what he should have done a while ago already. 

“Legolas,” he whispers, and they leave the two, and… “Why in the world don’t you have an office and secretary already?” he asks his son, and maybe they discussed this already, but…

“Because if I’d had an office I would have had to meet with people there?”

Ah, that’s a good point, and he takes enough of his time, he won’t also chain him to a desk.

“OK, makes sense, Crystal, come with us, please.”

Yes, Dora is back at her desk, and looks exhausted, which reminds him – and he should see Alicia, too, and… yeah, he’s an idiot. Probably Eowyn won’t like it, but this should have been done a few months ago already. And Crystal is really deserving this promotion. Somebody just has to coordinate all this craziness for them, because the fact they are all pigheaded is something that won't change. So yes, they need somebody else for him, and at least one more person to help Eowyn and Faramir, maybe one each, Alicia should know, and somebody for Legolas. He doesn’t need to have an office, but he should have a dedicated secretary, oh, and he didn’t even manage to impart the news. But Alicia is there, and it seems the doctor is too, and he wants to speak with the… OK, it’s a woman, fine, after the consult. Oh, they should let Erestor know, too. Yes, Crystal will make sure to find out, she was with them from the start and knows everything. And probably deserves a bonus, in any case. Because she will be the... damn, his mind is a mess, obviously her title will not be secretary herder. More like boss herder. Ah, administrative coordinator? that sounds better.

Of course, until then, it’s clear he was right and they look so happy to have more people – and he would sacrifice a herd of goats, to whatever deity, if they can find them fast. They should be so lucky. The women leave, and yeah, Legolas.

“Thank you, my dear. It was great thing you did.”

“It was beyond random, that I got there right at that moment. Sheesh, it was scary.”

“Yes, it is not like her to be this irrational, but...”

Legolas shivers, and seems to try to say something, but stops himself at first.

“I really hope this doesn’t happen with Marie,” he finally says, and then continues, before Thranduil can say something. “I know she has all the details and all, and I had lots of fun, and I am really, really happy you showed me this. So I don’t want to seem ungrateful, but, please, no more women from now on?”

“OK, no dresses and no women, that simplifies things,” Thranduil tries to joke, while his mind does start wondering how did Aleena cope with the pregnancy. Nope, bad idea. “I...” he kind of starts, but doesn’t really know how to continue, and yes, it is great that Legolas comes to hug him. Hm, but that hair… Before he manages to continue, though, the doctor is there.

“I know you can’t tell me a lot,” Thranduil starts, while the woman settles on the chair and Legolas also finds a place to sit, “but I think you can confirm this, in any case. It would be fine for her health if she would be coming to work in a limo, and she would stay half the work day in a bed, and somebody would always accompany her in rest?”

“That would be fine, indeed, but I am unable to enforce it.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I am.”

The woman looks at him very dubious, he can imagine Eowyn's responses too well, but what the hell.

“It’s simple, she will not be allowed in the building, if she doesn’t comply. I know I’ll have to watch my neck, but probably a month after the birth, right? OK, two weeks, but I'll be keeping in shape."

She's still rolling her eyes, but seems a bit mollified now. Yes, seems he does have to give that order, and face a very disgruntled VP, but, as he already told Eowyn, better she’s disgruntled than dead. Maybe now he can actually do some work. Oh, first to let Legolas know, yeah.

“I need you to clear your schedule, starting as soon as possible.”

“Sure, how much time do you need me for?”

“Probably the next month.”

Obviously, the boy is startled, and yes, he should look at him, not check… yeah. 

“We have to leave for China, as soon as formalities can be finished, probably in 3 days. And we have to stay for a while, maybe an entire month, I really hope no more than that, but this is too important, I can’t get back without solving everything.”

“Something bad happened?”

“In a way. Well, not very unusual, really, one of our main partners has fallen afoul of the present party leadership, so I have to distance ourselves from him, quite fast, plus, we’ll have to replace him, and strengthen ties with the other partners.”

“Sounds like a lot of work.”

“Yes, it unfortunately is. It’s… ah, talk with Mithrandir, he should get you the most cultural pointers possible, it really is important to pay attention to what you say there, and… Fuck this!”

“Sure. Did you tell Bard? I bet he won’t like it much, with the news.”

“What news?”

“Sigrid is pregnant, and it might be a difficult one for her, and her husband absolutely has to be away for the next 3-4 months, or he’d lose his job.”

Shaking his head, Thranduil curses… he’s not really clear what himself. Pressure, pregnancies, his bad mood…

“Bard is not coming with us, because I managed to injure him during practice this morning. No, it’s nothing permanent, but he’s limping and has a sprained wrist, too. So he can’t pilot, can’t fight, whatever. Elros will come with us to lead the detail, and I will come back to a fucking truckload of news and potential stuff, because the damn man will get bored silly and will speak too much to Feren and to the other intelligence guys he’s keeping in touch with, and then he’ll want us to act on it.”

“You’ve seen that attitude is good, dad, nobody shoot at us in the last two years.”

“Yes, and the last fuckers are dealt with, I know. It’s just… we really need a vacation, treasure, but this is going into the dragon’s lair and wanting to leave with half its treasure.”

“Shit. What do they want of you?”

“They want to make me choose just one party as our only representative there, and it’s really not that I wouldn’t love to have just one point to turn too, but Feng’s fall is exactly why I don’t want to do it. There are too many factions and Byzantine stabbings in the back for this. And they are so damn important, too, China is gulping lots of important businesses everywhere. It is essential to have a good foothold with them, but they know it and they’ll try to press in all ways possible.”

“Lovely. I just hope I won’t screw it up for you.”

“You can’t do that, treasure. I really, really appreciate your progress, and don't believe for a moment this is buttering you up! You are very good, for the amount of time you had, but this is in another league completely, so I'm not gonna keep you in meetings. You are coming with me so I don’t get crazy, OK?”

“Shit, this is bad. OK. Anything specific I need to know that Mithrandir won’t tell me?”

“Hm, well. Honestly, the best thing you could do is probably spend another 50 million on things.”

Legolas just pouts at him now, and it’s not that it isn’t sweet, because he can still remember too well how cute he was, then.

“I’m serious. Spending is pretty much a national sport for them.”

“If you say so. I just can’t imagine what should I spend it on. We’d need an entire fleet of planes if I buy clothes like that.”

“Art, ancient pieces, I’d say. Ah, I remember you were mentioning Anna’s birthday – you could look for things for anyone we need to give gifts to, for the next 5 years, if need be. They don’t need to know what we’d use the stuff for and, in any case, art is a good investment. The people we’ll meet do know where to go for the real deal, not the huge amount of fakes flooding the market, so… Yes, we need to have a local checkbook though, can you please… Tell accounting to prepare it, hm… 200, 250 million should really be enough.”

Legolas actually gulps at this, and seems to want to swear. Yes, they have very interesting problems, but what else is new? And shit, Sigrid?

"She no longer goes to work at the salon, because she can't take the smells, and obviously some of the products would be bad for the baby, but she can come to the house, since we only use safe things," Legolas answers, when he points out that his hair was, indeed, neglected lately. Seems the boy noticed and actually was planning to make an appointment for him. Yes, maybe it's cheesy, but his heart does swell at this.

*

Things can't really be more delicious than this, and it should be a mandatory way of travelling. After all, what in the world can beat having Legolas snuggled so well in his arms, and the sounds he makes when Thranduil hugs him as hard as he can, because he can? Well, placing lots of butterfly kisses on the boy's face could rank better, maybe. Or maybe how Legolas is now nuzzling at his neck and breathing him in, giving him shivers.

He's hard, surely both of them are, but somehow this trip they've ended up doing this again and again - every time they need to go from one place to another, they end up not doing more than snuggling in the plane, even if... Yes, they should also get to the talking bit. 

This all around surveillance by the government is grating on his nerves almost more than anything, and the fact that it's been already six weeks they are here doesn't help the issue. No, neither of them has issues about having sex while somebody else can see, hear, whatever, but they do have a little thing against having to do it, not choosing when and who watches. Still, just as he had explained to a baffled Legolas, when they arrived at the boutique hotel in Beijing, if he'd protect them from surveillance all the time they are here, it would be a very bad mark both for him and for the local partners, so he has to swallow the bitter pill.

They did have clean lodgings, twice, when staying in private residences, but those are out of his hands, since he can't be made responsible for the choice. And yes, his plane is damn well secure. Which is why it is the only place they speak of really sensitive things, and why Legolas had to really pay attention to what he says during sex. Not that, unfortunately, they had so much of that - everyone here seems to be on an absolutely crazy schedule, absolutely everyone, so they were, indeed, too tired, way too many times already.

Although, the other night... yes, as difficult as it was after, to talk, it was such a good choice, and Thranduil is feeling again the heat of it, remembering.

*

_“Take me tonight, love? All that you want, how you want it, how does that sound?”_

_“Beyond hot,” comes the answer on a catching breath, and then there’s a long, sweet but decided kiss, and Thranduil smiles into it, and Legolas smiles back, but doesn’t stop, and there’s absolutely no reason to, after all._

_No, there are all the reasons to slowly be undressed, with more kisses in between, and kisses on the uncovered skin, and very slight nibbles, of course, until he’s naked and Legolas gets naked in a blur, and then they are in bed, and now he’s kissed and caressed and tasted in earnest. Damn, it's good to revel in it, to allow his shoulders to just drop, his neck to lose some of the tension that sneaked its way there. Yes, it is just a bit unusual to not have any kind of initiative in it – but why in the world would he damn think when there’s now such a clever tongue rimming him so good?_

_Yeah, he needs to relax, so he can be open enough – fuck, yeah! And Legolas teasing and cajoling like this is just perfect, just… yes, yes, fuck! Until finally it’s possible to have that hot dick inside, ah, so damn right! To feel every bit of it rubbing so sensuously inside, damn it, shooting pangs of heat into his belly, up his spine, yes!_

_“Relax, no hurry,” Legolas smiles breathlessly at him, and yes, sure, why hurry when it’s so fucking good, yes, OK, so he probably shouldn’t have canted his hips that much, because it was like lightning and he groans and… OK, again, yeah, yeah, relax, OK, he’s relaxing, he is, fuck! Probably that memo didn't reach his cock, because it hurts and throbs, but in the best of ways._

_Legolas laughs a bit, and bends to kiss him again, just rolling his hips so very slowly now, way less intense but devastatingly right, while the clever tongue caresses the insides of his mouth, making him forget everything so well, that he’s just a bit slow when the kiss stops and Legolas says to…_

_“I’m sorry, you don’t want this, of course, please, let’s just...”_

_“What don’t I want, love?” Thranduil manages to ask, “because I was kind of too lost to hear what you said.”_

_“Oh! OK, so, I wanted you to turn on your stomach, to get in deeper, but, if it’s too much...”_

_“I love you and I see no reason why this would be too much,” he answers now, fast, and actually manages to make his lazy body cooperate, wiggling his ass just a little, high in the air. Yeah, he's asking for it, because he needs more, it was just getting real good. And it’s beyond strange they didn’t do this before, indeed, why did he hold back? it is true he was almost always on top, when doing it, and it's so good not to be the one doing all the work, ahhh!_

_Fuck, because of course Legolas has to tease, to lick and kiss at his thighs, at his ass, playing with his surely puffy and red hole, fuuuck! Yeah, he’s teasing, but it’s delicious, so Thranduil just allows his arms to relax, so his head and shoulders can drop against the bed, holding just his ass high. Ah, and spreading his legs just a bit better. Fuck, the boy retaliates and now that tongue pushes in, wiggling so hot! All his muscles tense at this, because the sensation is so rich, so delicious, and all of it goes straight to his leaking cock._

_Still, he promised to relax, so he does, or tries, until he hears himself whine, and Legolas chuckles against his totally greedy ass and finally, finally gets back in, yes! Yeah, slow, OK, slow allows him to feel every little piece of hard dick rubbing and pushing against his walls, opening him up and filling him and no, he can’t be 100% passive! And even better, when Thranduil is arching and pushing into it, the rhythm increases, yes, yes, so good, and hard, yes, harder, fuck! There’s a break now, and kisses on his spine, a light bite on a shoulder blade, yes, more! Yes, harder on the other one, making him tremble with it._

_So he pushes himself against his lover’s cock, damn, deep is good, yes, and there’s another round of hard and fast thrusts, making him see stars, and more kisses and a hand in his hair, and up, what up? Ah, OK, Legolas wants him somewhat vertical, and then pushes him to move, on his knees, toward the headboard, and fuck! That cock pushing him towards it, each sort of step a heady brush on his prostate, yes! When they reach it, Thranduil puts his palms flat on the wall, yeah, he can support himself, while his nipples are now teased, and there are slow and deep rolls of his son’s hips, each of them a delightful wave of heat, and he’s moaning freely, his hips almost stuttering, gods!_

_Then more bites, on his shoulders, his ear, gods, so delicious to feel Legolas’ hot, desperate breath there, more, yes!_

_“You’re trembling so hard, sure it’s fine?”_

_“Fine… of course, it’s great, keep going!”_

_“Ready to come?”_

_“I can take more!”_

_There’s a chuckle and another round of hard fucking, and yeah, maybe he trembles a bit much, but gods this is good! In a daze, he hears Legolas cursing, and kind of laughs, panting, and there’s a vicious bite on his shoulder, and he’s whining again._

_“Need you… fuck… fill me!” Thranduil manages to moan, before he's kissed hard, the sounds eaten from his lips, and they change position again, OK, and now Legolas jacks him off so hard that he can’t see, and the cock inside feels so big and hot and yes, yes, yes, fuck!_

_“Thank you, love. I really needed to be taken care of,” he whispers into the pretty shell of an ear, after Legolas has cleaned them and brought the covers all over. And it’s the whole truth, after all._

_“I was afraid that… well, you generally take charge in this, you know.”_

_“We might need to change that. It felt so good to just relax and let you do all the work.”_

_There’s that pretty laugh, and just a bit of rearranging, so they are entwined so well, nothing to do now but let sleep claim them._

_“Are you OK?” a seemingly still worried Legolas asks in the morning, while they prepare for breakfast. OK, and maybe he was sighing._

_“Sorry to worry you. Yes, I’m perfectly fine, I just don’t feel like working today, that’s all.”_

_Legolas is smiling now, and then bites his lips, and, well, they have a few minutes._

_“Maybe I don’t get it, so please tell me what do you think could have gone wrong.”_

_“Well. I… I love it so much when you have me on all fours and fill me and all… but I should have thought before asking you to do it, and...”_

_“Why, Legolas? It’s indeed a delicious position, and I have to admit I don’t have any clue why we didn’t do this earlier.”_

_“Because… ugh, I know you don’t like to speak of… of that, but, also, I don’t want to remind you of it, in any case, and… At least we could have discussed it in advance or something.”_

_At first, Thranduil still doesn’t get it, and it’s probably because he really needs a coffee, but then he does get it and… well._

_“There is no reason this would remind me of a certain event, love, and trigger me. I’m sorry if I ever said something in that regard, because that would definitely be false or, at least, misleading. Last night it really was the first time I experienced this. Well, from the bottom, I mean.”_

_It is clear this throws Legolas a bit and he’s clearly thinking._

_“Well. I suppose somehow my mind run away from me, because indeed, I don’t remember you saying this, that’s true. I just assumed… Yeah, not a good thing, sorry.”_

_“Love, I can’t have you be sorry for wanting to take care of me, so don’t worry. It’s just a fluke, no issue. And in the interest of having things set in advance, I am absolutely interested in doing this again, because it was great.”_

_Yes, a kiss would not go amiss, and then, well, maybe he should get it out, anyway._

_“I know you’ll wonder, but you won’t ask, because it can hurt, and you’ll probably worry again. For some reason, they never tried anything… let’s say unusual or even particularly humiliating or any such thing. I was just laying on my back, on a damn desk, and didn’t dare do anything because of the gun at my head and the hands holding my arms and shoulders prisoner. I imagine it is why I said I don’t want restraints.”_

_Yeah, it’s good to be hugged so tight, and to be understood, and this helps him keep talking._

_“I didn’t actually know how to fight at the time, anyway, I learned after. For some years I had considered myself lucky in the fact that I managed to skip the scarecrow phase so many tall boys have to go through – I was 6 feet tall already when I turned 14, and never skinny, so it was never needed previously. Very few people consider attacking a man that size and up, especially in a quiet little town, so I had no clue how to react.”_

_“Not that size helps when it comes to bullets, I get it. And I’m really sorry from bringing this about.”_

_“No, it doesn’t, and it's a hard lesson to learn. Still, better ask, if ever you worry about something like this – I have to say, even if for many years I wouldn’t have believed it, when you hold me like this, I can talk about anything. But yes, if you have no more questions, I really need coffee.”_

_Now the arms around his chest squeeze so hard that it’s painful, but it's also so very good, and he holds his love back for a few moments, and funny enough, even having to work doesn’t seem that bad anymore._

A pretty sharp nip on the lobe of his ear shakes him from the memories, so he has to smile.

"No longer comfortable, love?"

"That isn't possible," Legolas smiles, too, "but you seem so lost now, do tell me what makes you think so hard."

"Actually, I was kind of reliving the other night. Have to say, the talks after really seemed easier, I was in that good of a mood."

"That's really great to hear. And I promise I am in a good enough mood to hear whatever you'd need to tell me."

"Unfortunately, absolutely nothing new. Maybe just that I totally had it with all this, and just want to go home?"

Legolas sighs now, and kisses him slowly, softly.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more," he adds, after.

"Love, you did help, tremendously. I think I would have wanted to kill somebody after the second week. Well, maybe damn acted on it, I still kind of... Yes, you know me. Better, tell me what should I expect from this, I understand you were in on some of the preparations."

"Yes, well, I do have some rendition of noblemen's attire for the party tonight. Honestly, I... Well."

Ah, he's so sweet when he bites his lip so, thinking, that Thranduil just has to squeeze him hard against his chest. Again.

"I know the best would be if you'd wear the blue outfit, it would surely look gorgeous on you, it's just... I agree, they kind of drove me crazy too, a bit, so, there is also this silver thing, which... Well, you would definitely look very anime in it, but might also just look like a dangerous ghost... And maybe it damn scares some of them in letting you do what you want!"

Yes, Thranduil has to laugh, but he can half imagine that, if he wears only silver, with his already very pale skin and hair... why the heck not?

"It's not against some etiquette rule, I imagine?"

"No, I mean, pure white would be mourning, and low quality cloth, really. But this is the best silver silk, so... I mean, there was this poem about how such an outfit looked great on a beautiful concubine, because her very black hair and red lips made such a great contrast, which obviously doesn't apply to you, and you could also combine the silver with the blue... Well, the idea was that it actually showed the very white skin, and..."

"Love, I will try it on, and if it isn't against rules, absolutely I want to wear something that will make you happy. What was it called, again?"

"Hanfu. I'll wear a green one, and I got you some ivory hair piece, too, if you want to go all the way with the costume, but... Well, I like you a lot with your hair as you normally wear it, free."

Legolas punctuates this by biting his lip and pulling a little at his disarrayed hair, and ah!

"Feeling like playing?"

"Not... not necessarily sex, it's just, it's so long since I got to really bite you!"

"Mmm. You know, fuck appearances, mark me."

"Are you sure?"

"There has to be something that makes a contrast, right?"

He's expecting it, but still, that intake of breath, the eyes suddenly so hungry, the way his son licks his lips... yes! The way he fists his hand better in said hair, and pulls, making Thranduil bend his head to the right, so his neck is completely exposed, and then he just teases, leaving only soft, barely there kisses! It really becomes a torment, after a while, because his neck actually is overextended in this position, and fuck, the lean body in his arms presses so right on his cock. Yeah, his painfully aroused cock, and when Legolas finally does bite, abrupt and cruel, Thranduil can't but shout. And then moan, because of course now the site is laved and kissed some more, and bitten again. Damn!

Even if it's not sex, his cock throbs and pushes at the confining clothes, and it's an added pleasure. Or pain, or something, especially when Legolas moves against him, too, clearly having the same issue, and ah, he's growling against Thranduil's neck, teasing him more, fuck! Both his neck and his cock throb in unison, and his breath is ragged and it's so fucking good!

"Enough, or can I do one more?" Legolas asks, and damn, it's tempting. And why not, after all, what is the difference between a black bruise and a scar?

"Have your fill, love, break the skin, if you want. Feels too good to stop. But," he smirks now, "absolutely no coming in your pants!"

Legolas laughs, clearly half drunk with it, and pushes some more against him, making both of them moan when the friction does such brilliant things to their senses. Mmmm, and Thranduil does nuzzle at his white neck, too, because who could resist?

Yes, the offers he received at the first reception were probably more geared towards complete hospitality, and he did wonder, while watching his son's eyes sparkle, all of him so animated when discussing something with so many young, beautiful men and women; hostesses and models and assistants and singers and entertainers of all kinds, some remote family members of the various VIPs, all so painfully decorative and trying hard to be the best. Still, he can't believe some of the offers weren't genuine, too - it's really hard to find somebody more beautiful than his treasure. Yeah, he's not even that biased - there's a lot more confidence now in Legolas, but still, so much grace and quietness, too, and the way he tries so hard to pay attention to the people he speaks to, the real talent he has to ask about things they know and like, all create such a beautiful, desirable package!

"I think I lost you again," Legolas says softly, and maybe it is the moment to speak about it.

"I told them to leave you alone, treasure, but I'm wondering if you wouldn't have liked to play with somebody."

"Ah, so this is why I wasn't pressured? What did you tell them?"

"Well, pretty much that you don't have any appreciation for the female form, and that you're not allowed to play with other guys. Was I wrong, maybe you liked somebody?"

"Thank you, Thran. It really made things a lot easier, I could just be friendly and not have to worry something will get... too much. Stop worrying, please. I do promise to tell you, in case I'm really that interested in someone. After all, I don't think I cashed in on my good boy rewards," he purrs now, and yes, he's very correct, in all this time, he never really asked for anything... special, at all. Yes, there's that thing about security, which they didn't talk about anymore, but...

"No, treasure, and now I realized that, taken together, we didn't have 6 weeks of vacation these last 3 years, did we? Weekends, a little more after the wedding, but it was all work or something."

"I still like to be with you. Even if it's work, we do get moments like this, and everything looks better."

No, Legolas is not in the habit of lying to him, and of course the things they do together feel good...

"I'd love to have you with me like this more, when I have to be away. But it would mean a lot more boredom for you."

"Thran, this is what I'm learning for, is it not? To be able to do what you do... and it should be best to actually see you do it, from time to time, right?"

Yes, although he said, before they left, that he won't get the boy in the meetings here, he did, more than once, and...

"You were so very quiet for the last meetings, I actually think you made a brilliant impression. Very culturally appropriate and all."

"They told me I'm very nice and polite," Legolas smiles, "and to be honest, at the moment it is really the easiest way not to say something stupid or something, if I just pay attention. If it makes them happy, even better."

"But does it make you happy, love?"

"There are many things I still don't understand, the connexions between certain things, why you refuse certain offers which, logically, seem very profitable. I didn't want to badger you, but I do have a long list of questions I jotted down, and some are specifically for you, some I'll probably ask of everyone - you, Faramir, Eowyn, Mithrandir too, to get the theory behind it... I imagine I have now material for a few months of going to the library. Also, I can take it as a cultural and historical study, really, I was speaking to Mithrandir about this. Maybe it would be smart to start a sort of a BA program, but taking into account my schedule, something like getting a few credits a year and achieving one in... well, however many years it takes."

"What would you like to study?"

"I should most probably do a business major, but with some minor in... well, culture does have a lot to do with business etiquette and all, and honestly what I've learned in this trip would cover a semester without any doubts, maybe a whole year."

"It sounds great, I'm sure Mithrandir can help you find the best solution for this. And I have to say, once again, treasure, do you understand how wonderful you are? Because I'm really not sure I'm making it clear, how beyond any expectation I find what you do, all that you do."

Yes, Legolas gets so rosy at this, and damn, it's both hot and something deeper, more, because in all honesty, after all he did, Thranduil is a bit scared to have this, such a beautiful, brilliant, loving son, partner, all... Yeah, it's crazy, and many would say sick and if he'd lose it, he knows he wouldn't be able to keep going. Nope, don't go there.

"So yes, I would love to have you almost always with me, which will make your schedule even crazier. Do tell me when it's too much, love, because you know I'm greedy, right?"

"Hm, greedier than me?" Legolas seems to ponder now, and starts kissing his face, and goes back to his neck, but just teasing, and returns to his mouth, just devouring it.

"We could make a contest," Thranduil manages, licking his lips, hugging him tight. "I just want it to be very clear that your opinion matters in this, not just the fact that I like flying with a teddy bear in my arms."

The boy is laughing helplessly now, and yes, it's funny, but it's also kind of true, he did use him just like one, trying to find solace and rest. 

"Do teddy bears have teeth?" he husks now, nipping again at Thranduil's ear, and well.

"OK, so maybe I'm wrong and you're a kitten," he smiles, before gasping, because that hurt so good.

*

He does look eerie, the mirror confirmed it and, especially now, it is a bit difficult to maintain the ice mask on, because he did manage, it seem, to unsettle Mr. Chen.

Mr. Chen, the elder, is a legend in turning everything he touches into a big hoard of gold, and his daughter, Joan Chen – no, not the actress, although she looks very good – seems to have inherited that ability. And the absolute and terrifying ruthlessness coming with it. Yes, this is something Thranduil believes completely, and it’s no little thing, coming from him.

So he does what he did so many times before, and seems to be an ice statue - which is so very appropriate, given what he's wearing. The hanfu is, indeed, made from the choicest silk, of course nothing less would have sufficed. It is made to measure, since he is unusually tall in any case, and the silver sheen is quite interesting in the liquid light bathing the shaded pavilion. The Chen country residence is pretty much a palace in the old style, with vast, artistically landscaped gardens, dotted with pavilions and other places where one can watch beauty in all its forms. This one is also a bit protected by some tropical vines, allowing the ones inside to have a quiet conversation while some 20-30 meters away there is a lively party of younger people and entertainers, including Legolas. There's music and happy conversation, and gorgeous silks on gorgeous people.

Thranduil doesn't look directly at the young ones, because then he would be very tempted to smile, no, he looks towards a very twisted tree, not very tall but clearly extremely old. His life feels just like this tree, honestly, so many forces pushing this way and that, but still, he is still here, and he is strong. Yes, it is fun to yank Chen's chain - he was way more spooked than his daughter, and this is why Thranduil could see it so well, surely, but ghost looking or not, dead he’s not. No, he’s alive and kicking, and it will be amusing to kick hard, because he’s had it with all this.

Everything be damned, Fingon, too, will have to cut him some slack. After this is wrapped up, the man can postpone their meeting for a while, or discuss online, or whatever. Yes, sure, all the places they stayed at were beautiful, and fancy, and fashionable, and historically significant, and everybody offered all kinds of shit… But he wants his own home, his own office, his own damn peace and quiet for a while. Yes, not to mention coming to terms with his fucking birthday. Fuck it, for now, though.

Even if inside he is seething, the outside is beyond serene and glacial, he didn't move a muscle while the old man settled down, and Joan served them tea. No, he will not start the conversation, even if he has to be still as a statue for the next hour.

"This tea is best sampled hot," said woman smiles, so of course he has to move, and these clothes are actually very comfy. Even if he has to pay a little attention what he does with the sleeves. One more reason to do everything slow and controlled.

It is real good tea, of course, like everything around. He'd actually love to spend some days with Legolas, strolling through these gardens, really. Listen to the birds, just watch the lake, the movement of tree limbs... So he says it, while sipping tea, and then he looks at Chen's face and almost smirks, because clearly the man's eyes were on the - quite unreasonably huge, indeed - bite mark on his neck. Yes, Legolas did break skin, and licked at it like a kitten, and looked gorgeous with blood red lips. 

Maybe annoying old man Chen is not the smartest thing, although it’s not as much annoyance… oh, no, it’s really that the man is completely unsettled.

"Your husband seems to enjoy it here, indeed," Joan intervenes, again, and is this today's program, that she will speak? So it's not that serious? Hm, this is something he has to make clear.

"Yes, I am really happy he did enjoy this trip. It would have been unpleasant if we'd have had to cut it short."

This they didn't expect, clearly, so Thranduil allows the silence to grow, just slowly enjoying his tea.

"Is there something he misses, something that he'd like to see?" she starts again, and actually Thranduil has no clue.

"He likes to learn things, but unfortunately we didn't have enough time to speak of everything, so I'm afraid I don't know. The music was something we spoke a bit about, because we have a good friend who is a pianist and interested in it, they were on the phone a lot. The rest... I don't know, he got into quite a bit of shopping."

"You said he doesn't like women, but he gifted that little singer some priceless jade bracelets."

Ah, of course all heard about that, it was intended, but for the old man to be so blunt...

"Another thing we didn't have time to speak about, I suppose. He likes to see jewelry on people, I imagine the girl must have ticked some artistic vision."

"No," he starts again, smiling, when it's clear what the reply would be, although it's probably beyond any expectation of politeness, and he's had it with all this cloying politeness anyway, "I don't have any reason to worry about it."

"It must be wonderful to be able to trust a spouse so."

Yes, Joan Chen is of the same age with him, and unmarried. 40 for a woman is way worse than for a man, and in this culture... and with her fortune... yes, it must be a very sore point.

"I got very lucky. Didn't think it would actually happen, in this lifetime."

"So you allow him anything?"

"No. I really don't have to worry, because he is completely honest with me. This is what makes me so lucky, this is what I couldn't find before."

Well, there was, of course, someone else before... but it's better not to go there.

"Is that really possible, to have such honestly?"

"Do you really want me to believe you're not completely honest with your heir?"

Did he cut too boldly?

"Blood is different," the woman says now, almost in a whisper.

Maybe it actually is, how is Thranduil to know? All he can say is something different, though.

"Family betrayed one another millions of times, too. Yes, it's so very rare, so it is very precious. And it's not like I will care he paid whatever amount for some bauble."

"It is a bit unusual he is the only one spending all the money you brought here."

Yeah, Thranduil really had it with this lack of privacy. It can sound appealing, sure, to know such things about potential business contacts, but it's not his style.

"It's not like I had the time to waste in shops. Or, maybe it would be better said that I shop for something else than baubles."

"Will your VP have more children?" Joan asks, and this is pretty much out of the blue.

"It's not my business, so I don't know. I would imagine not more than one more, since it's not usual to have too many kids nowadays, but that's a complete guess."

"Why isn't it your business?"

"It's her body and her family, why would it be my business?"

"Because she can't do her work. Or she might quit."

"Any of my employees could quit, for any reason. I don't say I'd like it, but somebody forced to do it wouldn't bring as much value as somebody who does it because they want to."

"Ah, the benefits of capitalism, right?"

It is annoying to have this complaint from someone who clearly benefited from... whichever form of capitalism this is, really. It's not communism in any case, it's... eh, he's not a philosopher so what does he care.

"The smart slave owner also knew to protect the assets bringing him the most benefits. Some things work better than others, I would say realism is better than any other philosophy."

Yes, the laugh he hears now grates on his nerves, but it would be too stupid not to think they know how things started. They are really lucky nobody actually tried to find out more and end up stumbling on the actual truth.

"It is a bit difficult to get away with certain things," the woman smiles, sadly.

"I agree that being a man simplified things for me. I had less skin in the game concerning societal expectations, but I also believe it's important to realize when a compromise is in order. Honestly, if almost any of my previous partners had had the balls to tell me what they really expected from our relationship, I would have settled sooner. Yes, really lucky they didn't."

"Is it that simple, just to be honest?"

"I imagine not, but life is sure easier when you know what to expect. After all, at certain levels, marriage was rarely about both parties being in love and much more about being a team that worked towards a clear goal."

"Not everyone was so happy with it."

"No, so I'd say it would be much better if such partnerships were arranged in such a way that both parties can agree or disagree, not being pushed into it or expected to remain there if it really doesn't work. Don't you have things like prenuptials here? It can easily solve such a situation."

"Sure, most women would agree to such an agreement."

"Yes, men have to be more important, don't they? I'm sorry, I've seen this before. And I do understand not everyone can appreciate their own gender, either."

"The family needs an heir. Doesn't that bother you, that you won't have one? In our culture, this was the biggest barrier against such relationships."

"Not really. I imagine it is, indeed, a different mindset, and we might always adopt."

"Yes, trust can be a problem. Maybe, if we might be so impolite, you'd tell us why you don't trust our family with all your business?"

Thranduil really likes the woman. It's indeed a very difficult position she finds herself in, but he's in a difficult position himself.

"I do trust you. No, really. What I don't trust is, well, let's call it fate. Can you tell me, honestly, that what happened to Mr. Feng will never happen to your family?"

Shit, he really did anger Chen now, the beautiful porcelain cups and whatever else was on the table crash and the man just leaves. 

"It's a catch 22, I know," Joan sighs. "Your business would bolster our security, but you can't put yourself only in our hands. I'm afraid compromise of this kind is not easy for my father."

"I wish I had a better answer, I really do, because I meant what I said, about wishing for some quiet days with my husband. While flying here we actually discussed that, in the three years since we are together, we didn't have 6 weeks of vacation in total. Having only one partner here would absolutely help with that, I just can't honestly go tell the persons I promised I'll manage this fairly that it is the best decision."

"Would they take your word on it?"

"Yes. Because they know I would not lie, for any reason."

"Any amount we'd offer would be... a bauble?"

"Yes. I don't do this for money for a long time now. I know your family is way richer than me, but..."

" It's enough after a while. Indeed. I wish I could say what would make father happy now, but I'm not sure he does, either."

"You are really gracious."

She is, but nothing is solved, and...

Surprisingly, that evening Mr. Chen wants to speak again, and now it's clear he accepted the situation, but wants to get as much out of it as possible. So for the next 10 days, Thranduil is in a haze of pretty much non-stop negotiations. The Wu and the Li families were invited too, and all of them are pretty much rooted in their chairs, having no idea if it's day or night or whatever. None of them sleeps for more than 3 hours a night - yeah, they get 3 if they are lucky - and nobody is really happy with the results, but they somehow settled the biggest points and he needs to leave. Absolutely, they are always welcome to visit and discuss some more of the finer points, and they can also meet directly in the places subject to the discussion, after all. No, he can't say he was ever happier to have to deal with an intercontinental flight, because finally it's just him and Legolas and peace and quiet, until they land and he has to see what the fuck happened. Ah, thank everyone who listens that Legolas can already tell him that Eowyn had a nice, safe birth, and the boy is healthy and everything works fine. Super, because his eyes surely can't stay open for more, even if there would be things to discuss.


	5. EVERYTHING FOR DADDY P. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the next chapter :)

This was indeed a superb idea, Thranduil thinks, after the extreme stress of the last two months, because the two hours massage ended, the woman massaging his scalp at the end says, and the one doing his feet also smiles and gives a little bow, and he feels… yes, he hasn't felt this relaxed in a long time, all warm and light and wanting to stretch like the world's laziest cat. Well, stretching is fine, but there's no other move he wants to make, nope, he doesn't want to get off the table, even if the bed is just some steps away. Seriously, he'll ask them to come again, because this was perfect, they should do Legolas too, so… he could buy the table, really, he's willing to pay double for it, triple, just to stay there and bask in it!

The older Asian woman just shakes her head and goes to open the bedroom door – and of course, there's Legolas there – and the twins? Oh, it was probably their idea, a great idea, really, he will have to thank them for it. All of them are laughing when they hear about it though, and the twins literally take things into their hands – one of them grabs his legs, smirking, while the other gathers his shoulders, and he's taken to the bed, almost sputtering. What the…

Well, actually, it's not that bad, Thranduil realizes, feeling the comfy bed under him; after all, he didn't want to move, so they moved him, that's fine. 

“Is it you I need to thank for such a great idea? Although I can’t imagine why I never got such a massage at a spa before.”

“Actually, it would be Lindir.”

“Arwen was really having back issues during this last pregnancy, so he brought the ladies to help.”

“And of course, dad pounced on the idea and booked them for him, because he’s always sitting straight backed on that chair and all.”

“Obviously, Lindir retaliated and made him reserve some hours for it, too.”

“So we had to try it, of course.”

“Of course! And you must try it too, Legolas! Plus, I am serious, we need to get one of those tables. I’m doubting these two will always be available to get me on the bed after.”

There’s laughter, but Legolas seems to try very hard to steel himself, and really, there can’t be that, not today of all days, can it? Calm down, it is just cold here, right?

“I know I should have said something earlier,” Legolas starts, and all Thranduil can do is keep his face from breaking, “and I know I lack imagination, but you don’t make it easy, you know. Stop rolling those eyes, Elladan! Not everyone can just… ugh, whatever.”

The twins laugh, and surely they wouldn’t be so plain evil to do it if the words are…

“Anyway, what I was saying about it being hard to find a good gift for people who have everything is kind of true, Thran, so I was thinking to just copy what you did for me.”

“I… ah, OK, I imagine we can look for another pretty girl, it’s not that complicated...”

No, it’s absolutely beyond simple compared to what he was expecting, and of course it was crazy for him to think of that, he should have…

“Ah, no, of course I didn’t say it right, ufff! There’s no need to go searching, well, if you agree, of course, but… Damn it, Ro, that will bruise!” his son whines, when there’s an elbow in his ribs, probably to make him get to the point already.

“You’re not making it easy to wait, you know, Legolas,” Elrohir intervenes, “and maybe you should have practiced this!”

“Yes, yes, I should have done more, but I chickened out! OK, dad, so, I know just another woman would mean nothing to you, so that would be a very lame gift. What I know you didn’t have, for so long, is somebody just taking care of you, because you do deserve it, you know? So, well, we were talking, or I was whining, better put, and they offered to help. If you agree.”

OK, this starts to make sort of sense, finally. But better to have everything clear.

“This starts to make sense, but can you please elaborate?”

“The point was,” Elladan smiles at him now, saving his son, “that due to certain events, you never allowed yourself to experience certain kinds of play with more than one partner. So we offered our services, if you are interested in being, let’s say, at the bottom of it.”

“I mean, if you don’t want them, I can of course understand looking for somebody else,” Legolas adds, but now, with a clearer head, Thranduil can see in an instant that it isn’t so.

“Love, we both know that it isn’t true, about finding somebody else now.”

“I… it's hard for me to trust somebody else for this,” Legolas says, clearly ashamed of himself.

“Then we don't need to do this, treasure. It's fine if you don't want to share me with another man.”

“It's not like that! It would be perfectly fine, if you want to take somebody else, whoever you want. What is more difficult is for them to be taking you!”

“OK, I get it, I'm fine if this makes you feel…”

“I don't trust just anyone to take good care of you, OK? I'm not jealous, I'm just...”

“Oh, love, come here!” Thranduil's heart just skips a beat from the tenderness he feels, and yes, sure, his eyes want to water, OK, because there's so much love in this, so much that he can barely breathe. So he kisses his treasure, because who needs breath, anyway, losing himself in the sweet mouth, until they have to stop or they'll blackout.

“On the other hand, we are absolutely trustworthy,” Elrohir smirks at them, trying hard to wiggle his brows in a villainy way.

“Yes, I know you are,” he has to acknowledge, because they were always there for Legolas, when he wasn't able to, and they were good friends in the following years. Yes, they like to play outrageously – so what? It's exactly what he did for years, what he still plans to do, if he's to be honest.

Reluctantly, because he's still feeling lazy as fuck, he pulls himself into a seated position, supported by the headboard.

“So, how do we do this?”

“Vanilla all the way, I'd say,” Elladan smiles, “if you can call a foursome vanilla. Both of us are fine being both top or bottom, and there's no rush for anything, our schedule is clear for the whole weekend. Legolas said yours is too, right?”

“Yes,” Legolas confirms, “all clear. I told everyone that Thran will strangle them if we are disturbed for anything short of an apocalypse. And you also know I'm up for both, but I want you to have the most fun, dad,” he smiles so luminously now, “so tell us all you want or don't.”

“A vanilla foursome sounds, indeed, out there,” Thranduil chuckles, “but yeah, no hardcore stuff in any case. Even like this, first of all what I don't want, let's see, safe word, is red-yellow-green fine as a safe word for everyone, just in case?”

All confirm, and it's good to be generic in this, because with so many partners, things can just get mixed up. Yes, even if he's the only one with hangups, probably.

“And it might not be good if I feel like I'm restrained, so please don't immobilize my arms, mostly. I… I don't know about other stuff, trying to pay too much attention to each little thing was actually counterproductive, so I'd say just not hurrying too much. And I want Legolas to have me first.”

“Er… what about us touching Legolas, him touching us, all that?”

“Seriously, Elrohir, let's not get there, this is not how such things should ever work. All of us are to have fun, so all of us should touch and play and all. No jealousies and thinking where one puts one's hands, or other body parts, because somebody is private property. Touch and kiss all that feels good, unless somebody safewords, obviously. Although I might be interested to watch you fuck your brother, at some point, since I remember Legolas told me it's a sight to behold,” he smirks now, and loves the shy face his son makes at this.

“But damn, I wish I had an hour to sleep, I feel too damn lazy!”

“We could all nap a bit, I don't see why not. We'll go to...”

“No, don't go. Might actually be a good idea for all of us to rest a bit together, if you don't find it too boring.”

They laugh and all come to bed, and it's so very good to have Legolas on one side and Elladan on the other, Thranduil luxuriates in the touch and heat, and somehow just manages a bit of a catnap, before his cock doesn't appreciate the idea of sleep anymore. But it's fine, since none of the others were sleeping either, the twins just kissing so very slowly, so he starts touching, and of course they reciprocate.

Exploring someone new was always a thrill, he manages to remember, and such beauties, ah! They look a lot more like their father than their mother, hair as dark as night, olive skin, and they are nicely muscled. Actually, if he thinks a bit, they are of the same height with him, the same width of shoulders, the same slim hips, and Thranduil likes it, likes rubbing against strong bodies, touching and being touched, feeling such hard muscles bunch and release. 

Of course he can't forget about his treasure, the so white and delicate skin, the still so lithe limbs and abdomen, the deliciously fresh mouth, oh so greedy for him. The twins are greedy too, in the best way, and such teamwork! They do everything in counterpoint – if Elladan just teases his nipples, Elrohir nips at his chest; if Elrohir then teases his mouth open, Elladan steals his breath, and very, very soon he's hard as a rock, and leaking. 

Daaamn, having Legolas lap at the precome while Elrohir starts teasing his son's arching back and ass cheeks makes Thranduil moan, the lust starting to drown him. And Elladan starts stroking himself, slow and long, and fuck, that cock is thick. Ah, fuck, this gets so good! 

“Stop,” he asks of Legolas, because it's too good, and they kiss, again and again, hot, delicious mouths dancing with each other until all of them are panting, wide eyed, with lovely red, swollen lips. And then he's pushed on his back and they take turns in teasing his cock, his balls, his wide open thighs, yes! The lube is brought, and they tease his entrance, and it's good, so good, he has to kiss someone not to make too much noise, mmmmmm, yes. Yes, it's good to get hazy with need, relaxed and warm and yes, he's ready, but just a taste of Legolas' cock first, mmmm.

Long. Deep. Slow. Dragging so good! “Yeah, yeah, just like that” he purrs, loving the smile on Legolas' face, loving the sloppy open mouth kiss he receives. Mmmm. Yeah, all nice and good and arousing him so bad. It's pretty good that he was so lazy to begin with, because Thranduil doesn't feel the need to become more active, to turn the tables or anything. No, not even to come, even if his cock is happy and leaking continuously right now. Ah, yessss! 

Legolas clearly needs it though, so now he starts to increase the rhythm, mmmm, delicious, yessss! He's latching on Thranduil's mouth too now, pushing his tongue deep, eating his moans, ohhhhh, this is just perfect! Really, being filled so good, the heat in his belly is just the right thing, he is ready for it, mmm, kissing a boneless Legolas, feeling his issue deep inside, that's the life. Yeah, they said there'll be a small break in between, so he doesn't get too sensitive or something. And they can cuddle, too, while waiting. Which is exactly what the twins do, also, and it's actually so nice, for both pairs, yes.

*

The head pushes in, slowly but determined, and Thranduil can't stop the startled gasp from escaping, because, fuck! Legolas just fucked him, he should have been open enough, but no, ahhh! 

“OK?” Elrohir asks, stopping any movement.

“Yes, yes,” he manages, trying hard to open himself, to… fuck, this isn't possible!

It's finally all in and there's a huge shudder taking over his body, from head to toe, and it's all blank, no thought can even… He has no idea how long it's been, until he can see again, process things, and again Elrohir is just standing there, waiting for him to recover.

“OK,” he says, because it probably is now, “just go slow.”

After a while, he sort of gets used to it; the youth is like a clock, damn it, so slow and steady and fucking good! Thranduil feels hot, surely flushed all over, and grunts every single time he feels it real deep. Well, that is on every single stroke, because it's slow and steady, but Elrohir withdraws almost completely every time, and then goes in to the hilt every single time, and it's already bordering on too much. Only when he sees Legolas' worried face he realizes this can be interpreted several different ways, so he tries to reassure him, having to work hard to say the words in between strokes.

“It's.good.I'm.good.I'm… ahhh… good,” he manages, and yes, the damn youth smiles with all the teeth showing, but Thranduil can't find the energy to even smack him in that wide chest which labors hard on top of him, because his limbs are so damn heavy and floppy and… “yes, yes, yes,” he hears himself chanting, his tongue heavy too, and unwieldy in his parched mouth. He's kissed then, slow and deep, just like he's fucked, and there's absolutely no need to think about this, no, he just allows himself to feel it, to… fuck, Ro increased the rhythm, and Thranduil shudders again and again, hearing the younger man swear, something that he's squeezing too tight and…

He has no idea how long this took, but likes making the cocky boy lose it, so when he's finally able to control himself right, he reproduces the tightening, voluntarily now, smirking, and sees in the steel-gray eyes that it annoys him. There's a hand on his cock, but no, he doesn't want it, not yet, so he forces himself to push it off. Yeah, he's so damn hard, but... 

“Don't.want.to.yet.” he grits, “just.fuck.fill.me.yessss” Thranduil moans now, because of course the rhythm increases again, Ro pulls his hips up even higher so each new stroke is pure lightning, fuuuuck yes, yes! It doesn't last long though, but still leaves him dazed, writhing when he's empty, so empty, damn it! Legolas is there though, kissing his face, shushing him, and that's good, so good. No, he really doesn't want to come, not yet anyway, and he's fine, he does want more, yes, he's good, he can take it, harder now, yes.

Thranduil has enough lucidity left to know what is it that worries his love, and it's quite funny that, riding the tremors still wracking him, he realizes he didn't even think about that, not for a second, unless he wanted to reassure his son. Yes, the grin he gets when he says it out loud is blinding, and the kiss he receives takes his breath away completely, ohhhhhhhh! Dan took advantage to just set himself into position and pull Thranduil's hips just right to sink the head of his cock in, and there's such an abrupt need in his belly that he shoves himself around him, taking almost half in, making both of them shout. 

Legolas looks once more at him, assessing, and then starts to plunder his mouth so thoroughly that he forgets he needs air, while Dan just starts pounding, and Thranduil lets himself get slack, letting both of them do as they please, because the pleasure sizzles all over his skin, in his blood, in his bones, and he doesn't really care about anything else now, he can't. 

*

He never saw his father so utterly lost in pleasure, his eyes unfocused, his breathing uneven and almost stopping completely when Elladan moves ah so deep. The hand grabbing his is almost limp and then, abruptly, squeezes so bad he's afraid it will break bones, but damn, it's so hot that Legolas wouldn't even be mad if it happened. It's clear his lover is almost flying, almost, and definitely not thinking about anything bad. Well, not thinking at all, who could think after such a thorough pounding, anyway?

Thranduil is screaming now, on a particularly vicious thrust, and then makes a thoroughly desperate, needy sound, so Legolas kisses it from his lips, and feels the moment his dear one just lets go completely, biting and squeezing and then breaking down, shaking and spurting and just being lost to the world for long minutes, making Elladan also come with a grunt.

Legolas feels aroused enough to cry from it, but looking at the man like this, vulnerable and really, really well used, is even more satisfying than an orgasm. He could stay like this forever, really, and they do take a break, having Thranduil in between them. It's amusing how he allows them to manhandle him as they need so that all four of them can fit well and comfortably on the bed, how so many hands just move slowly, giving light, steady, comforting touches.

Their breaths are finally less labored, less hectic, and then he makes a very content, almost purring sound low in his throat and brings Legolas' hand to his mouth for a lingering kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispers, deep and ragged, and the smile accompanying it is the biggest treasure in the world.

“What, do you think it's over already?” Elrohir quips, and Thranduil chuckles softly at this.

“Don't be that cocky, boy,” he says, but it's clear there's no malice in it. “I want to bask in it, and sleep a bit, and yeah, I'm sure there'll be more later. Still, I feel too good to move right now, or to take more without bleeding.”

Now the youth pretends to sulk and points at his once again hard cock, which, of course, has no intention of sleeping. Yeah, it would be only fair to help him with his predicament, but it's very clear Thranduil is too wrung out to do much, and Elladan too, for the moment, so Legolas' hand goes around the hard piece of flesh, starting to stroke it just right. 

“Mmmm, yes, like that,” Ro moans, making them smile. 

“Would you like to suck him, little one?” Thranduil asks, lazy and dark. “I'd love to see your pretty pink mouth all stretched up around him.”

This deserves a kiss, so he lazily savors his father, while still playing with Elrohir, and then he purrs:

“My pleasure,” and starts tasting the hard member, slicking it, getting it ready. Hm, there would be something better, Legolas thinks, and tells them that, and, before anyone can ask what is it, he nudges them around a bit, making Thran open his shapely thighs wider, and getting Ro closer. He grabs a pillow and pushes it under his father's ass, and then a second, to get him high enough, and moves a finger slowly over the too distended entrance, coating it in spilling seed. 

Yes, the sharp intakes of breath when he licks it nice and slow is just perfect, and then the tip of his tongue follows the finger, and then he licks again at Elrohir's cock. He keeps at it, encouraged like hell by the total focus all of them have on what he's doing, feeling so much fire in his belly, in his loins, relishing the musky, heavy taste of sex, of passion, of life. Legolas realizes he makes growling, possessive sounds around the meaty member gagging him, but who cares, neither of them is silent either, and he's a bit startled when Dan grabs his head for a kiss in between, but hey, that's great.

Then, Dan kisses his brother, deep, so deep, making him tremble in Legolas' mouth, and yeah, he has to kiss Thranduil again, let him partake of the ambrosia-like taste, chasing his delightful tongue, oh yess, yess! Elladan decided to touch him while still taking all his brothers' air, and Thran's hand makes him arrange himself with his thighs within easy reach, so his father can pet them, while he keeps tasting him, tasting Elrohir, yess! The nimble hand found his balls, teasing them perfectly, yes, found his leaking cock, too, both hands now tormenting the painful erection, and it all ends in an explosion of color when the man growls at them to spill, and they do, the moment becoming stretched like taffy and just right, all of them rightly tired and happy.

Neither of them wants to move now, piled like puppies, the hell with cleaning, they'll manage tomorrow somehow, when Thranduil confirms he's fine. He looked and felt fine, both on his hand and tongue, so they let sleep gather them, comfy and right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me if you approve of the events.


	6. EVERYTHING FOR DADDY P2

Thranduil doesn't remember when was the last time he slept this damn good, so free of worries, and yeah, the fact that he wakes up to Legolas insistently poking him in the left hip is not that unusual. Except it's not actually Legolas doing the poking, really, he realizes when half-opening his eyes, unless his son became a brunette overnight. No, it's one of the twins, but it's really hard to say which of them, since the dark hair is all over his sleeping face, and his brother, who is on the other side of Legolas, on his right, has the face right in the pillow. They must have moved during the night then.

Yes, his love still sleeps deeply, and, as always, is a wonder to see almost first thing in the morning. Which is not to say he dislikes the other youth's fervor, although… damn, his ass kind of complains at even a slight movement, so this might not be the brightest of ideas. Not that he regrets anything happening during the last two days – he would be a very big hypocrite to say such a thing. And the pleasure was not just physical, no, it was such a relief to realize that he is actually healed, for good, because there wasn't even a moment when bad memories came, even if he half expected them to. 

He hopes Legolas is also very relieved, because it was clear for Thranduil that he second guessed himself more than once since the whole thing started, and he has to make that stop. Yes, especially when he'll see him wince at certain movements, which is bound to happen, given the state of his ass. Well, his very well used and otherwise happy ass, really. And yes, not even the pain brings back other issues, because Thranduil knows he wanted all that happened and caused it, and it's manageable, really – absolutely not more than he did to Legolas more than once, if he's honest with himself. And it felt so very good to abdicate control for a while. Which doesn't happen usually with Legolas – just when his son is in one of those moods making him fist his hands in Thranduil's hair and fucking his throat like there's no tomorrow. Which are very good moods indeed.

Still, it would be useless to everyone if the one on his left will spend himself in his sleep, against just his skin, wouldn't it? Luckily his hand is not caught in between them, so Thranduil can slowly start to clear the hair from his face, petting steadily as he does it, and almost laughs when he feels him push against it, just like the other kitten. Damn, this is a good way to wake up, indeed. He also mumbles something, not clear at all, but the voice and what he can see of his face points to Elladan – and well, if he's mistaken, he can always says he wasn't really that awake, right?

“Wake up, Dan,” Thranduil whispers, pressing a bit harder on his temples, to make him stop the movements. “That's just my hip, you know.”

This causes more mumbling, and a harder grind, and he laughs now.

“Easy, I'm not going anywhere. Common, sleepyhead.”

There's a cute snuffling sound from his right, and yeah, Legolas' hand somehow lands over his chest and into Elladan's hair, pulling and making him jump with an owww. Which promptly makes Elrohir moan on the far side, something that it's much too early. And Legolas seems to keep sleeping, but of course Thranduil has to extract his son's hand from Elladan's hair. Which finally makes him get up, and so everyone seems to be awake – yes, somebody needs to get Elrohir some coffee, if they don't want him whining that much.

Before that, though, he should pacify Elladan a bit, after all, it's not the best to be woken up like that, so Thranduil grips his hard cock and strokes it a bit, and it's clear that's appreciated. Of course, Legolas' hand goes straight to his own stirring member, and this could degenerate a bit too fast.

“Bathroom first, and coffee or something,” he grins, amused to see both of them pout. 

“Are you all right?” a worried Legolas asks, because of course he winces getting up from the bed.

“Yeah, it's fine, but I will let you look, as soon as I return, OK?”

Of course this calms his lover a little, and yeah, it's uncomfortable, really, but nothing unexpected. Still, it takes him longer than usual to deal with it, and, predictably, the young one is really worried now, so it's Elladan whom he prods to check him, very thoroughly. It's so very endearing, really, that Thranduil doesn't even roll his eyes.

The conclusion, obviously, is that he's fine, as long as he takes a break, which he intended anyway, and coffee and breakfast are ready, so they put on some robes and go outside to eat, allowing Galion to deal with the bedroom, which is in a less than spectacular state. And the fun thing, after they refuel, is again Elladan.

“So how do you feel, Thranduil,” the elder twin asks, “well enough to fuck me? After all, there are years since we've asked ourselves how good you actually were.”

“Seriously?” Legolas asks, a bit surprised, it seems.

“He was the talk of the day in too many circles,” Elrohir answers, “and remember we spent quite some time at Lothlorien, through the years.”

“And why didn't you ask me before?” Thranduil asks them, genuinely curious.

“Well, I'm not that sure, really; maybe we did take dad into account.”

“Also, we dealt mostly with guys our own age,” Elladan laughs, “I think we weren't that sure on ourselves for a while.”

“Seriously?” Legolas asks again, scowling this time.

“Everybody has doubts, little one, even when they are much better at hiding them. If you wouldn't mind this little experiment, I am well enough to give it a try.”

“Oh yes, please do! He is real good, you know,” Legolas gushes, making them all laugh, because this could be interpreted so many ways. 

Legolas is such a darling, still so flustered on certain occasions, although there's really nothing bad he ever did. Still, Thranduil can't say he doesn't just love him when he's like this, so he tells him so, again and again, and definitely, he has to think of some really nice reward for his love. Yeah, that's his favorite pastime lately. 

*

The youth is, indeed, delicious, there's so much passion in these two, a perfectly owned hedonism that makes everything so good! It doesn't matter what role they choose, it's clear they switch effortlessly in between. One could get drunk just on their kisses, be them teasing or demanding, but always damn hot. So he enlists Legolas to keep kissing Dan while he opens him up, nice and good, teasing his cock lightly, nipping very softly at the strong thighs. 

It doesn't even take long to open him, the area is very muscled and Dan seems to control it quite well, so Thranduil decides to tease a bit, tasting the long legs, then up the very nice back, keeping himself in check not to bite much. Just enough to make the nerves sing, without leaving marks. The thick dark hair is so nice to fist hands in, too, and kiss him to the brink of fainting, deep and so demanding on both sides. 

Oh yes, the other two do love the show, their gaze hot and wanting, and love, there's love there, a lot of it. They each deserve a kiss, too, and just a light bite on Legolas' shoulder, so he moans so pretty. And Elrohir chuckles and nips at the other shoulder, making him whimper. Yes, the kind of whimper that always makes Thranduil's cock throb.

And then Dan is kissing said cock, and licking lightly, clearly enjoying it all so freely, while Legolas gasps in his mouth, because one of Thranduil's hands settled on Dan's head, cupping his face, but the other teases his son's nipples, while Ro also does some teasing, and it's all so hot, yesss.

Getting inside Dan's hot ass is so good, too, and Thranduil pushes just a bit too fast, to make him groan with it, and then gets completely out and then back in, and out and in, and then he drapes himself over the broad back and just rolls his hips so very lazy, while nibbling at his ear, allowing him to get his breath back, almost. And then Thranduil is back at going completely out, bringing Dan full body shudders when he's getting back in deep, so very deep, and it's so very tempting to bite harder, but not today.

“Can you come on just my cock?” he asks, allowing a short break from movement.

“No, we tried, I need more,” comes the panted answer.

A pity, but it's absolutely not unusual. Yes, he's been so spoiled with Legolas, so he chuckles, this needs a bit more work. Thranduil spreads the muscled ass, to see how his cock pierces the reddened asshole, mmmm, so hot. Elladan starts pushing back, ohhh, yes, so hot when the flesh slaps against flesh, when both groan with it. When he looks at their spectators and sees how engrossed they are, how both are lightly stroking their own hard dicks, fuck.

So Thranduil keeps at it, making Elladan curse, yeah, he's a tease, but where's the hurry? Because there's no hurry, again he pulls out and now he starts rimming the hot muscle, licking the ripe balls, teasing the heated cock. Not too long, no, and he can't sit well for now, so he brings Elladan to the edge of the bed, on his side, and starts to fuck him long and slow and deep. Yes, just like they took him apart, his hands wandering, petting, teasing. And Dan kisses him then, yeah, deep and slow and sloppy, getting both of them dizzy with it, and Thranduil starts to stroke the hard, thick cock, too.

Once again Thranduil pulls out and rims and deepthroats and teases, until his hair is pulled and Dan growls at him to get on with it, damn it, so he laughs and gets him on his back, with the hips nice and high, and just unleashes himself, forcing himself to breath deep and regularly, even when the youth thrashes and moans so fucking good, yes, yes. The long, strong legs tighten so nice around his middle, showing him how much Dan wants him so fucking deep, yeah, deep is good, fuck, so good.

“Touch that fat cock,” Thranduil orders, lifting the trim hips just a bit more, so he can hammer the prostate with each stroke, “yes, fast, and hard, just like that, yes, how hard can you come, hmm?”

The youth moans deep and clearly loves it, his insides pulse so good, and the yummy big balls look like they're tightening, but not just yet, just a bit more.

“Pull those nuts away for now, want to pound your ass some more, so good and hot inside. Yeah, just like that, I know it's hard, but you like it, don't you?”

“Yes, yes, love it,” comes the hoarse answer, and Elladan is back to stroking his cock furiously, mmm, so much precome flows already, yeah, and the inner muscles already contract, but then, Thranduil tightened everything too, yesss. Harder now, yes, all he sees and feels is the hot, thrashing body before him, gasping and moaning and… 

“Let go, so I can fill your hole, mmmm, oh fuck yes, yes...”

So fucking good, yeah, panting and letting his body ride it, slowly returning to normal, feeling Dan's body relaxing too. Being kissed, both of them, and pet, and yeah, life is damn good. No idea right now what more they should do, but amazingly enough, not that winded either. Just thirsty, indeed, water is good. But it's clear they expect more, even if they have the consideration not to push, hm, yes, he's still supposed to call the shots. OK.

“Of course the last thing we'd want is to leave anyone wanting,” Thranduil smirks, and laughs out loud when he sees them all tense – it's clear they don't expect something boring, knowing him. “So I was thinking, my little leaf here definitely didn't have enough, and this pouting one here,” he adds, pointing at Elrohir, “didn't get to show me what he's really capable of. Not to mention, I am curious, have been for quite some time, how you work together, so… Ro, don't you want to put on a nice show and tire him completely?”

“And how do you suggest I do that?”

“I'll open up his pretty ass and you'll fuck him until he can't take it anymore, are you up to it?”

“Dad, it's not necessary to...”

“I didn't say it's necessary, my love. I just think we would all enjoy it, that is all. No pressure though, clear?”

“Only that in their cocks,” Elladan laughs now. “Still, we would do this again even with mandatory Sunday rest, you know.”

“Stop copying your father, I really don't try to bribe friends into doing something they wouldn't otherwise. Of course there are other things we could do, if that's not what you want now, but don't stop because I would be hurt thinking about the past or shit like that.”

“I am definitely up for it,” Elrohir smiles, “what do you say, Legs?”

“You're going to tell us what to do?” Legolas whispers, almost begging, and yes, he can do this, oh yes.

“Yes, treasure, you'll only do what I ask you to, and you'll enjoy each second of it, and you two will, also!”

“What am I going to do?” Elladan smiles lazily.

“Since I got the feeling that you'd like to bask in it, just watch and, I don't know, pet around?”

“Not play with my brother?”

“No, this show's centerpiece is going to be Legolas; another time, that show with the two of you.”

Legolas shivers at this, because it's clear having to be the focus of all three of them is a lot; but that's exactly what he wants for him, to be completely overwhelmed, so Thranduil smiles and gets him well positioned so he can open him up, nice and slow and good. Well, not perfectly good though – he will allow for a bit of tenseness, so his lover can really feel it in the beginning.

When he deems him ready, he moves, so that he has his son's head in his lap, to have Legolas look at him, as much as he's able to see, of course, and be able to pet and soothe him, he's going to need it. Yes, Elrohir breaches him in one long, slow but so very determined thrust, making him scream and tremble in an instant, his eyes rolling back and his lips ruby red and pouty. 

“Yes, love, you like it just like this, don't you? You like how he splits you in two, when it burns so good?”

“Oh yes, yes, I do, please, God...” Legolas mumbles, arching his neck and pressing against his thighs, a hand grasping at his calf, the other lost in the sheet.

“Go on, Ro, don't let him get used to it. He can take it,” Thranduil adds, when the younger twin is not very sure.

Elrohir does listen, and goes almost all the way out, and in to the hilt again, and Legolas' face right now is something he would freeze in time, to look at for the rest of his life.

“Yes, good boy, such a good boy, taking it all for daddy, I want you to feel it so deep, my dear!”

The sounds are absolutely delicious too, and he knows Legolas could already come now, but wants him frenzied first, so he allows Elrohir to set a pretty slow pace, to build the need and, when there's a particularly strong shiver, bends over and kisses the moan from his scrumptious lips, loving the needy, throaty sounds he gets. He's also loving the painful grip his lover's hand has on his calf, knowing there's be nail marks and finger shaped bruises.

“Faster now, fill him good and deep,” Thranduil purrs, and puts a hand on a thrashing shoulder, the other going straight to the engorged nipples, loving how the perfect body arches, pushes, trembles with passion.

“Harder, make him lose it, make him forget his name,” he growls, when Elladan settles near and starts playing with his own nipple rings, making stars appear in front of his eyes so damn fast.

“Dad, please, God, please Ro...”

“Yes, love, you'll get all you wish for, all you can take! Relax and let Ro fuck you, good boy!”

He knows it's not that easy, but also knows his greedy little love, and it's way too clear how much he relishes this, so Thranduil urges them on, trying hard to pay attention to their signals. Damn, the other one makes such a nuisance of himself, making his eyes try to close, making him breathe hard, fuck!

“Take a break,” he says, and takes Legolas' burning prick into his hand, getting such a long, broken moan for it. “Come for daddy,” Thranduil drawls, and loves to see the beautiful face immediately contorting in an orgasm, loves to feel the heavy member contract and spurt, blessing his hand. Elrohir curses, and he sympathizes, having Legolas squeeze you like this is so very hard to resist. 

“Good boy, now open your eyes and look at me!” Thranduil takes the hand to his lips now, and cleans it thoroughly, loving the renewed need in the glassy eyes, his breath hitching when Elladan pulls harder than he should. 

“You are too greedy,” the older twin says, and ostentatiously licks over Legolas' belly, cleaning stray drops of creamy seed, and then kissing his brother to share the taste.

“All of us are,” Thranduil laughs, a weight suddenly, finally, lifting from his shoulders. “So, if we manage to survive this, we'll have very good times together. Move!” he orders Elrohir, and starts kissing Legolas' temples, soothing him, making him endure until some of the oversensitivity fades.

They keep at it, making Legolas come two more times, and he achieved his goal, really, the boy is a wrung out, writhing mess, and Elrohir is not far behind, so Thranduil lets him come, too, just listening to ragged breaths and soft whimpers for a while. This is going to work, it really is, there's absolutely no reason to feel bad.

He kisses Legolas, when he's sure he can breathe again, and feels tears on his cheeks. 

“Thank you, treasure, you are so beautiful like this it hurts,” he manages to say, not even ashamed to be so cheesy.

“Thank you, Thranduil,” Elladan says, “this was… way, way more than we could have expected.”

“Enough even for you, Ro?” he smirks, and the youth groans, laughing.

“I wonder if you tried to spoil us for others,” he answers, amazingly perceptive for somebody so recently well fucked.

“Do you mean, regular guys who don't say filthy incestuous shit no longer do it for you?”

“Fuck you!”

“You did, and you'll do it again. I was serious, you know, about doing it again, maybe even… as a relationship? We'd all benefit from being able to do and say just what we please, without judgment.”

“Father will kill you, you know,” Elladan says.

“Elrond'll rage a bit, but then he'll know you need this, we need this, and he'll be fine. I can always try to present him more young nightingales, if he makes a nuisance of himself.”

“I love you,” Legolas rasps, and this melts him completely.

“Always, little one, you have my heart, my soul, my life.”

“I know. That's why I let you get away with all this.”

“What do I get away with?”

“You shouldn't be so worried about your age, you know. And you do try to bribe them, just, you are too good at choosing bribes, they will not be able to resist.”

He's shocked for a moment, he never said…

“You kept in touch, and she couldn't keep that big mouth shut, could she?”

“That's part of what gave me the idea, actually. If you were so ambivalent about the twins, maybe you needed to know they are not a menace.”

“How dare you say that? We are a twin menace!”

“Yes, you are, in the good way; and I hope you'll keep being that, even when I'll be too old to keep up. I promise to make it worth your while, for as long as I'm able,” he turns an earnest glance towards the twins.

“OK you two, clear it up so we can follow,” Elladan asks them.

“Dad here worries that there's too much of an age difference between us,” Legolas says, with so much love in his voice, damn! “And that I might be disgruntled when somebody else – mainly you – could have given me what I need, better. So he decided to prevent that, making you two too used to be with us, ahead of time.”

“Oh, that,” Elrohir says, baffling Thranduil completely. “You worry too much, Thran; I can attest, medically and otherwise, that it will be a very long while until you can't satisfy that one. Also, neither of us is fine with cheating and poaching, so that would never happen.”

“Even if you'd see him suffer?”

“Stop it, Thranduil! Yes, things can happen and life can get rough, but you are hurting him now, making it seem as if his love wouldn't matter, in such a case!”

“I know he loves me, I do, sweetie,” he says, looking into the brilliant azure eyes, “and this is exactly what I fear, that you love me too much and won't try to get what you need, so that I don't feel bad. Don't deny it, love, it's just what you'd do.”

“So what, you do it first?” Legolas asks, disgruntled.

“I felt good these days, very good. It was perfectly lovely, seeing him pleasure you, it didn't hurt one bit, as I was afraid it would; exactly because I know you love me, and I also know how much they love each other. Each of us are a real couple, but we also like to get more, and it would be stupid to not take advantage of this. It doesn't have to be exclusive, it probably shouldn't be exclusive – but we all tend to spend a lot of time with each other already, and we can be ourselves, freely, no need to wonder what the other person or persons would think.”

“Boundaries?” Elladan asks.

“Of course, each of us should think for a few days or a week, settle what we want and what we don't, and then we discuss it together. I'm sure we all agree on keeping it safe, protection when we deal with outsiders or blood tests and such, talking in advance when it's something new, but yes, we'll put it in writing or something, so we can all know what to expect.”

Legolas laughs now, squirming to settle better and kissing his belly.

“I do wonder how many times we'll keep having this talk, Thran.”

“As many times it's needed to keep being happy, treasure.”

*

Thranduil was laying in bed, just lazily waiting for Legolas to finish for the night, and almost dozed away when he felt the first gentle touch of lips on his naked shoulder. Followed by more, light and slow and so good, so he has to open his eyes and look. No, no matter how much time will pass, Thranduil will not stop wondering at how beautiful, how in love his perfect boy looks – and never better than when he so thoroughly worships him, like now. Or now, when he gets closer and holds him, pushing into him like a kitten.

“I'm so happy that all was well!” Legolas whispers in his ear, while holding him so tight.

“You do know I would have stopped it if it wasn't so, treasure?”

“Yes, I didn't doubt that, but it would have hurt anyway. I so didn't want you to feel bad again and… it was hard to decide.”

He's kissing the petal lips, long and slow and thorough, and well, they are both tired, maybe they could have left the discussion for another day. Still, it's always better to have things clear.

“I know you did, love. Only even by the fact that you never once were aggressive when taking my ass, in all this time, although you do enjoy to destroy my throat, to make me speechless, don't you? And maybe it helped, in a way, it gave me so many good, controlled experiences to draw on and not, well, remember the bad ones. Yes, I love it when you are so careful with me, I do, but now, maybe after I'm fine again, you want to do more. We both know I can take it.”

The only answer is a hungry kiss now, and that's fine, too. They keep kissing, but slowing down, since both know they should rest now. 

“I will keep that in mind,” Legolas finally says, slow and almost drowsy now, too. “Although I do like it so much to take you slowly, and enjoy how you open up and relax and just… I don't know, it just feels so right.”

“By all means, do what you enjoy, love. It wasn't intended to say that it's not enough. No, wait a second, I think I get it, finally, I was worried, some time ago, that, well, that you'd miss certain things, like a larger cock. I know, I know, you told me and I was being stupid. I really get it now, what the appeal can be, and that you can enjoy it, but also that you don't need it all the time. It was so damn intense, so yes, of course it's something to do again, but the love I see on your face, when you take me so very slow, the pleasure we both feel for so long, and so… so much closeness, it's absolutely perfect! Do I make sense?”

“Yes, you do,” his son snuffles against his chest, and nips just a bit, playfully. “I would have loved to make it clearer earlier then, but, well. Just please don't be stupidly worried anymore, and tell me if you have doubts about something. I promise to always be honest, OK?”

“I know you are, love. It's a very good thing I can always count on, and it helps a lot. Ah, and, even if I said we should be in a relationship with them, don't ever feel pressed by this, OK?”

“I'm not. They don't press, never did. Just like you don't press, unless I ask for it. That's why I love you so.”

“Love you,” he murmurs, too, and settles them as snug as possible, and it's so easy to fall asleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the last bit was brought about because I saw a gif with cuddling cats. Because that's how my brain works.
> 
> In any case, I was thinking about putting the pic in, but then.. seriously, just google cuddling cats and kittens, lol. And then imagine the two :P


End file.
